Rune Factroy 3: Battle of the Legendary Fish?
by Winter's ice
Summary: Summer is coming to an end, and everything has been fine for the new farmer Micah, in till he gets a letter from Evelyn stating she needs help, and he gets dragged into a battle over a fish, and who will win, the ones who want it as a trophy or as cloth.
1. A New Quest, More Headaches

Why, hello, and welcome to my latest fan fiction, which takes place in the Rune Factory 3 universe! I've been meaning to put this up, but it takes a long to type this whole thing up, so I hope you enjoy chapter 1! Oh, and anything in bold is Sofia's opposite speak!

** Chapter 1: A New Quest, More Headaches**

It was an early, brisk, late summer day in the small village of Sharance, and within the giant tree, which was also a house, was our hero, just waking at 6:00 am. With a stretch of his young body, he climbed down the latter in his tree house, and tended to his crops. He watered the stretch of land that held the many cucumber plants that were spread around the many different color grass, branches, and stumps, which accumulated through that night's stormy weather. It was now 7:35 am, with plants watered, and the branches chopped and the wood placed into the wood shed he started his next task. His task was simple; to feed the two monsters that were in hid barn, his wooly, Yarny, and chipsqueek, Squeak. Funny thing is, many of the villagers often comment of his cute companions, and that he really should acquire some more manly ones, or else he'll never get a girlfriend.

Odd thing is, many, well; most of the female population were interested in him for a few reasons. A, he was too nice for his own good, b, he was just too cute and girly for most of them not to go fan girl on him, and c, he always seem to help them out in when they're in need. So, unlike Carlos's comment, he could get a girlfriend pretty easily, but there is a problem. Like many other males, he was a little too dense up top to notice how popular he was with the ladies. Though, that wasn't the most important thing in his mind at the moment, he was too fixated on work, but Shara thought that it was a good thing he was busy with work, and not flirting with all of the girls.

The boy, after feeding, and brushing his adorable monster friends, he went and started to organize his different color grass, but he rather not, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Daria, the eccentric, overly eccentric painter basically forced to collect of his color grass, and give it to her so she could continue her work. He didn't understand why he got stuck doing it, and the only she told, well, _shouted_, "It's your job as my assistant to help me prepare my ingredients for my paint, so just do it!"

After a good, long while of collecting grass, Micah, sighed, he was finally done! He'll give her the grass later, but for now, he had other things to do. He went back up the latter, and went out the front door and went to check his mailbox.

Inside, there was an array of letters asking for his assistance in tasks, like usual. One thing bothered him, just why did he _never_ get any normal letters of someone saying hi, or something like that? The first one he grabbed was from Marian, asking if he was willing to become her guinea pig to try out her new medicine, that, or if he would kidnap a cretin clumsy blond, who has a black hole for a stomach.

"I rather not be used for some nutty experiment, and I doubt Collette would like be one either. If that would happen who knows what'll happen," spoke the young boy aloud.

The next letter was from Sofia, and the contents read, **"Please do not come to see me, I don't wan t your help,"** and very typical of Sofia, talking in opposites again.

"*Sigh* why is it still so hard to understand what she means?" spoke the blond aloud.

The third letter was from Daria, and of course she was just trying to make her "assistant" make her some more dried sardines.

"I swear, she is just as obsessed with dried sardines as she is with rainbows…" sighed the boy, who pondered why weirdoes surrounded him.

"Rainbow!" shouted a voice, which caused him to jump, and the culprit was the eccentric painter who just ran by. While she was running by, she laughed, probably since she manage to scare her "assistant" by her random shouting, she did enjoy tormenting him.

"I knew it, she's nuts…"

The next letter in his red mailbox was from Carlos, and it read, "Hey bro, I'm trying to capture a legendary fish, and I need your help!"

"Well, that sounds reasonable, but I wonder what type of fish, and just why is he asking me?"  
The final letter was from Evelyn, stating that his assistance was needed, and if he didn't come, he would be in trouble.

"Huh, what is that supposed to mean?" asked the boy, and then he noticed something scribbled on the bottom, "By the way, one of my outfits came to life and is trying to eat Sofia."

"Oh, just another normal day as- wait, her outfit is trying to eat Sofia?" shouted a surprised and worried boy, _"I knew her outfits were crazy and all, but when did they start to come alive?" _he thought internally, and decided this was the most important thing to do, and as he placed the rest of his letters into the mailbox, and rushed down the many steps and quickly turned right. While running, he passed Sakuya, who was trying to "Convince" people to stop by the Inn.

"Hey, would you like a nice warm bath? Are you interested in my souvenir shop? Do you want to see cute girls? Then, you should come in!" shouted Sakuya at her attempts of dragging our main lead inside, "And that means you Micah!" and with that she grabbed his arm with a firm grip.

"I'm sorry Sakuya, I don't have time for this today!" protested the blond boy Micah.

"Oh come on, just splurge a little bit today!" continued Sakuya, while giving him cute, little puppy eyes, though there was a glint of greed in them as well.

"Sorry, I have to save Sofia from being eaten by one of Evelyn's outfits," replied the boy, pulling his arm from the girl.

"Huh? One of her outfits came to life? Micah, make sure to capture it alive, okay?"

"Sakuya, why in the world would you want a man eating outfit for?" asked a quizzical Micah.

"Simple! I could make a lot of money if I sold this Marian! I could make a fortune out of her!" yelled the girl, whose eyes were filled with greed, for with more money, a much better life she would have! That, or she could go on more trips around the world.

"Hehe, Marian would probably buy it off of you," spoke the boy, while internally thinking, _"Then, me, Collette, and any other person in the village would be saved from those nutty experiments."_

"Yeah! So you better bring it back alive, or else I'll dress you up as a squid and feed you to Pia!" yelled Sakuya, who was definitely not lying about feeding him to the town's very own mermaid, who vowed to eat any and all squid.

"I rather not, I don't feel like being chased around by a crazy Pia, especially in a squid outfit."

"That would be interesting to see though," and now presenting a view into Sakuya's very own odd head. Today's entry on Inner Mind Theater (Don't forget to pay the entry fee!) shall be showing Micah, suffering at the hands of the mermaid! There was Micah, dressed head to toe in a squid costume, and her, dragging Pia out from the Inn, and she spots him. She screams with joy, while jumping up and down, and she has always wished to eat a giant squid. He panics, and starts to run, while Pia is following behind.

"That would be freaking hilarious!" laughed Sakuya, "So, you better bring it to me! _And I'll still dress you up!"_ spoke / thought the girl, but during her inner mind theater, she didn't notice that Micah had already ran off, "Hey, where did he go?"

Now, back to Micah, he had left Sakuya to her inner thoughts, and he hoped to get going, but of course he didn't.

"Hey, Micah, don't you want to come in and have some of my Dad's fantastic cooking? Well, I know that I could go for some!" shouted the young blond with meatball hair, who has an obsession with eating, Collette.

"Sorry, I don't want anything at the moment, but I'll come back later though," replied Micah.

"Well, will you come in if I cook something yummy for you?" asked Collette, with an innocent look on her face, little puppy eyes (Do all the girls do this?) while a little pink color crossed her face.

"Sorry, but like I said, I'm busy right now, so I'll come back later, okay?" and with that, he ran off, leaving the meat ball head by herself.

"Gah, Micah is an idiot! Why must guys be so dense? How am I going to get better at cooking? Began the girl, while lowering her head, "And that would of have been the perfect opportunity to use those spices that Marian gave me," and with that, she gave off a long sigh.

Now, Micah was close to hid destination, and was about to enter the home, well, the large mansion, and save the day, and the girls…in till he ran into Marian.

"Hello Micah, will you join me on my quest on creating a new medicine?" asked the crazy blue haired witch / doctor in training.

"Not right now Marian, I have to help Sofia and Evelyn right now," began the young blond boy, rubbing the back of his head. Though he was wondering just why are all these girls contently interrupting him? Why does it seem they all want him to do things for them? Sure, he did enjoy helping them, but when he wants to help, not when they want him to help, especially when he's busy.

"Come on, it won't take that long! All you'll have to do is drink this potion," began Marian while pulling out a container filled with a strange, orange substance, "And after you drink, wait a few hours, and see what happens!" yelled the witch with a grin on her face, with a sly look in her devious eyes.

"Marian, I don't have a few hours to wait around, I have to defeat an evil monster outfit created by Evelyn!" yelled the blond, who had to get going to save the day.

"Huh, outfit that came to life? Cool, capture it for me so I can use it in my experiments!" hollered an excited Marian, who was basically jumping up and down from excitement of having a new test subject, well, test outfit that is.

"Well, I'll see if I can savage it," spoke Micah, while thinking, _"I guess Sakuya was right about her wanting the outfit to us in an experiment," _and then he began to speak again, "Well, I have to save them, so bye!" and with that, he ran off into the mansion.

When he entered, he was preparing for a battle, but what stood in front of him was something he wasn't expecting. What he expected was a floating piece of cloth with who knows what combined with it, and would be chasing someone around.

"What? Where's the man eating piece of clothing at?"

"Ah, Micah, I knew you'd come," spoke a familiar female voice.

So, Micah turned to face the voice and it was Evelyn, clocked in her usual odd attire, with the cat on her hat, and a monkey on her arm, with her long hair flowing down her back, "Thank you for coming, and I have an important job for you today."

"Huh? I thought you needed help with slaying a monster outfit that was trying to eat Sofia," began the confused blond.

"Oh, you silly thing, I've haven't created any man eating outfit (Yet) and of course their isn't anything trying to eat Sofia (At least not right now)" spoke the odd fashion designer.

"Why do I think you aren't telling me something," spoke Micah; with some sweat dripping down his neck from his entrance to the mansion, "Anyway, if their isn't any man eating outfit, then why did you tell me it in your letter?"

"You are just so gullible my dear boy, I just wanted a way for you to come over as soon as possible!"

"Soooooo," began Micah, while stretching out word, "There isn't any type of clothing monster?" he asked, while lowering his head.

Though there wasn't a response, Evelyn just nodded her head, while Micah's head dropped, and a long sigh emerged from his mouth, it was true he was gullible, although, you never know what Evelyn could create with her odd sense of fashion.

"Micah, you are a true **genius**," spoke another female voice, and when the boy turned around, it was none other than the opposite speaking girl, Sofia.

"Oh, thanks So- wait, if your talking in opposites, than that means you think I'm a moron!" stated Micah.

"That's **incorrect**," stated Sofia, with a broad expression on her face.

"Now, now Sofia, don't be so mean to him, he may be stupid, but theirs no need to confuse him," spoke Evelyn in a frank voice.

"I'm **not** being mean, I'm just saying the **lies**," continued Sofia in her opposite speak.

"Okay, I get it (I think) I'm an idiot for believing in a man eating outfit (Though anything is possible in this village) and just what do you need anyway?"

"I need you to catch a fish," replied Evelyn.

"That's it? If you needed me to catch a fish, couldn't you have just asked me?" questioned Micah, with an annoyed tone. Instead of running over here like a nut, and could have walked over calmly, like a sane person.

"Yup, that's it, but this is no normal fish," she began, crossing her arms around her chest, "It is a fish you can only capture in the end of summer. It is an ancient fish that is said to appear only once every fifty years, and this is the only opportunity to capture it!" shouted the fashion designer with fire in her eyes.

"So, you just want me capture this legendary fish for one of your designs (Couldn't you have just told me that?)"  
"Yes, that's right (I wanted to see if your really so gullible) and it will be for my next best design!" shouted Evelyn.

"Okay, I got it, so what type of fish is it?" asked Micah, while turning his head to the left, and Sofia was just standing there, watching him and her older sister.

"It is called the red-fin halitosis fish! You can find it in the deep end of the lake!"

"Wait, I would need a boat to catch the fish! Just were am I suppose to find a boat at?" asked the young boy with a curious look on his face.

"Just borrow one from Carlos, he'll have one, so get going and catch that fish!"

"Alright, I'll get that fish (Hopefully) for you," replied Micah, while lowering his head, just why couldn't he tell her no! Probably because he's the good guy…

"Ahh, that's a good boy Micah!" shouted Evelyn, with a cheerful expersion on her face.

After that statement, Micah began to walk towards the large mansion doors, while passing Sofia who commented, "Hope you have some **bad** luck!" Micah sighed, that was one thing he did understand, for once, and he would need good luck to catch this fish. Just why did she need some type of "Legendary" fish for one of her wacky outfits? Couldn't she just use a normal fish that you can find easily? Like a squid, or a sardine, or may-, _"I really need to stop working for those two,"_ thought the now sulking Micah, who's feet were moving on their own, while his mind was occupied on why he works for those two from time to time, and then bang! The boy crashed into someone while he was lost in thought, and they both crashed to the ground.

"Gah, sorry about that," spoke Micah, while rubbing the back of his head, with his eyes closed. When he finally opened his eyes, in front of him laid a girl with long, crimson hair with a cold expression, like always. Her blue eyes showed little emotion, like always, and a red color appeared on her emotionless face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raven, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going," apologized Micah while getting up from his resting spot on the floor, and put his hand out to help the girl up, though she didn't accept his assistance, and got up without saying a word.

"You need to pay attention to where your going Micah," spoke another female voice, which was also emotional, coming from behind Raven.

"Huh?" that statement caught him off guard, and turned his head to the left to see who had just spoken. Behind the shy redhead, whose name didn't match with her, stood a light blue haired girl.

"Oh, you're here too Karina?" asked a surprised Micah.

"Yeah (Why wouldn't I be here?)" replied the girl, who didn't seem to care much about what was going on.

"Oh, so you two came here to visit Sofia?" asked the boy.

"Pretty much (Though it is a pain to walk here)"

"Oh, I…see," spoke Micah, who pondered just how the three of them could get along so well? Raven, the anti-social character of the village barely speaks a word. Karina, the queen of laziness, who claims everything's a pain. Sofia, the odd girl who speaks in opposites and can hardly be understood.

_"I guess weirdoes get along with other weirdoes," _thought Micah.

"That's not very nice Micah, calling my sister and her friends weirdoes," commented Evelyn, with a sly look on her face, and was leaning against her little stand that stood as her own little fashion shop.

"H-how did you know that I thought that?" asked a surprised Micah, with a little bit of red on his face, who was pondering how she knew exactly what he had thought moments before. Could it be possible that she could read minds! That's impossible, Evelyn isn't a fortuneteller…was she?

"Hehe," laughed Evelyn with a sly grin on her young face, with one eye closed, "I didn't know in till now."

So, she just fooled him so easily, and in a matter of seconds, an evil aura began to emit from the girls. Though, their features looked normal, they all gave off an aura of malice, though, Raven seemed the most calm out of the three. So, the semi-calm redhead walked to towards where Evelyn, trying not to get caught up in the up coming events. While Karina, appeared like she usually did, calm and lazy, while mentally, she was ticked off, and Sofia, with parasol in hand, looked like an evil demon, who was prepared to strike the boy.

"So you think were **normal**, huh?" asked Sofia, with a scorned voice, with malice filling her eyes to it's brim.

"Is that true Micah? (How is lazy being weird? That jerk! I swear if I-)" before she could continue that thought, a crimson blush as dark as Raven's hair appeared on the lazy girl's face, "Micah, (No, no, no! What I'm I thinking?)"

"Oh, Micah," spoke Sofia in a sing song voice, despite the fact she was slamming her parasol looking like she was about to beat a cretin blond to death.

"Y-y-yes Sofia?" asked a panicking Micah, who was fearing what exactly she was plotting to do towards him.

"It's time for some **fun**!" spoke the girl who began to walk towards him.

"What did you me-" and before he could continue, fear filled within his soul, "Wait, what are you do-"

* **Bang, boom, crash, caboom!** *

A lolita, with a parasol, is currently beating up our main lead while she was in a dress. Evelyn was just watching her younger sister beating the boy senseless, while enjoying it, to a high level, for an unknown reason. Raven stood their, watching the abused boy, though, she didn't do anything, and she seemed a little upset. While at the other side of the room, Karina was having a decisive battle within her own head, switching from lazy to annoyed to somewhat fangirl. And Sofia, was having a **detestable **time beating Micah, and all he could do is take it one blow after another, since he couldn't attack a girl, but he did want to run far, very far away, and never look back. He wanted to lock himself in his home, barricade his home, and never, ever, ever leave! Well, only to take care of his monster pets.

Ten minutes later….

"Ahh," spoke a cheerful Sofia, "That was very **boring and detestable**!"

On the ground laid an unconscious Micah, who just faced the wrath of a lolita in a dress, with a parasol, poor boy.

"Oh, did I go to **easy**?" asked Sofia as she turned her head towards her older sister.

"Yes, I do believe that was one major over kill Sofia," spoke Evelyn in a casual voice.  
"Oh well, I **do **care," replied Sofia in a happy tone.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Evelyn, staring at Micah's unconscious body.

"Take him to see Marian," spoke Raven in her non-emotional voice, with eyes clouded with a veil of ice.

"That's a **great **idea! You **shouldn't **leave him here for dead," spoke Sofia in an angry tone.

"That's enough, I think you should get your head examined," explained Evelyn, who began to worry about her younger sister. It is true her sister had always been an oddball, and she did take after their father. Though, she was never this violent before, well, she was somewhat, but not fully. As her older sister, Evelyn had a duty to make sure her little sister was right in the head.

"I would **love** to go!" spoke Sofia with a worried look in her eyes and ran towards the mansion's doors and shouted, "I **won't **see you all later!" and ran off as fast as her feet could carry her.

_"I should have seen that coming," _thought Evelyn, _"I guess she's still afraid of Marian after that little needle incident." _

The purple haired girl sighed and looked down; she is always being dragged into odd situations like these, then she noticed something. The body of Micah was no longer there, and then she turned her head to the left, she noticed that the redhead was no longer there. She then looked towards the door, and saw Raven dragging the unconscious Micah's body.

"Hey, Raven, what are you doing?" asked the designer, looking at the non-emotional girl.

"I'm taking him to see Marian," she spoke with little emotion, like usual.

"Is that a good idea? You know how she gets."

"I know, that's way I'm taking him to see her."

"I…see. Well, good luck…with that."  
Now, the redhead continued to drag the body, leaving Evelyn to watch the scene. While during this, Karina was still lost within her own internal debate, in till she noticed Raven heading out of the mansion's large doors and mumbled, "Hey, wait for me," and she followed after her.

"Gah…," mumbled a voice, a male voice, the was laying on a bed, looking at the ceiling, and then turned his head towards the window, and the late summer sun was falling behind the horizon. He sighed and got up, and made a mental note: "Never tick off Sofia."

He placed his feet on the wooden floor, and began to walk towards the open doorway, wanting to get home, but before he stepped threw, he heard voices.

"So, prepare the table! We have work to do!" shouted a female voice, belonging to the blue haired witch.

"What! Your going to use Micah as a guinea pig? Shouted another female voice, Collette.

"Shh! Do you want to wake him up? If you do, who knows how long it will be in till Sofia beats him again! This is the absolute perfect chance for me to test out my new experiment!"  
_"So, everyone knows about that…"_ though Micah as he backed into the room. Marian was going to experiment on him, what joy! Maybe, since he's awake, he may be saved, but on the other hand. It _is_ Marian after all, and she does have that giant syringe, it would be hard to try to escape without her knowing. He sighed, for yet again that day, it's better to take it on, then wait around.

So, he walked foreword into the main room, gaining Collette's attention, while Marian was still thinking about what type of experiments she would perform on him.

"Thank goodness," began Collette as she ran up to Micah and grabbed his hands, it's a good thing for you to have woken up! If you didn't, Marian would have done who knows what on you!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured she was going to do something like that…" began Micah, but before he could go on, there was a shriek in the room.

"W-what are you doing up? I thought the sedative's a I gave you was going to last twelve hours!'

"No wonder why I was out so long," spoke Micah, while thinking, _"And here I though Sofia was super human."_

"This isn't fair, and here I thought I finally got a guinea pig!" complained Marian, with her head lowered, "But next time I'll make sure to use the twenty four hour sedative on him, so I can do whatever I want to do on him!"

"Hehe, I better get going," said the boy as he headed towards the door, but before he could get anywhere near the door, Marian grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him backwards with surprising strength.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying here! Collette, prep the examination table!" shouted the crazy girl who was determined to work on the boy.

Luckily, for Micah, Marian's grandmother, Marjorie, just happened to come through the front doors. If there's anyone that can stop this psychopath, it was her.

"Marian, what are you doing to Micah?" asked the old women, with her normal facial expression.

"Ahh…" began Marian, who was trying to find a way to explain, if there was one thing that girl was afraid of, it was her grandmother, and so she let go of his shirt and pushed him forward and said in a hurry, "I was trying to convince him stay in till you got back home! I-I mean he was out for so long…"  
"Well, that's good, and here I thought you were trying to experiment on him, and use Collette as your assistant."

Those words shocked the young witch, just how did her grandmother know what she was up too! Sure, she was always trying to experiment on people, and mainly Micah since he was new around here, but it didn't explain how she _always_ new what she was planning. She began to panic, and then an idea came to her mind. She quickly ran over to Collette and began to push her towards the door while yelling quickly, "L-look at the time! It's time to go the bathhouse, come on Collette!"

"H-hey, stop pushing me!" shouted the blond as she was half way out the door, and as Marian was pushing her; she lost her footing and fell on her face, with a loud thud.

"Hey, Marian! That hurt!" shouted the cook-in-training, as she lifted her head, but before she could get up, she was quickly grabbed by Marian, and off they went towards the bathhouse.

"Haha, she's really afraid of you," stated Micah, with a hint of surprise in his voice, it was amazing how well she could control Marian and how much fear she could put into her.

"Well, of course she is, I to, am a witch after all, so I know how to control her," spoke the old women, "Anyway, do you think I should give you a check up?"

"No, no, I'm fine now," replied Micah.

"Well, that's good, and then you can get to work!"

"W-what do you mean?" asked a surprised Micah, pondering what she meant by that.  
"You'll see, hehehe," spoke the witch, whose tone of voice sounded like a mouse.

So, the old women began to walk away, towards the back room with the caldron, leaving the boy to his thoughts

After some time, Micah returned home after a visit to the bathhouse, and watching Sakuya and Pia's comedy routine, and being smacked on the head by Sakuya for lying about the clothing monster and getting her hopes up of making a lot of cash. When he returned to his home and went to check his fields, which he worked on that morning, was now covered in twigs, stumps, rocks, weeds, and more colored grass. Even some of his crops were ruined! There must have been a storm while he was knocked out, curse the village and it's unpredictable weather patterns. He sighed, tonight, was to be a very long night, and tomorrow would also be a long, long day.

Preview of next chapter:

What shall become of out main lead? Will he be able to catch this legendary fish! Or will his quest get more difficult? What will happen when Micah gets dragged into helping Carols and Carmen catch the very same fish, and just what will happen if Pia learns of the plans?

**To be continued….**

**Well, that was certainly long for chapter 1, which couldn't be a bad thing. Anway, I hoped you enjoy the first chapter of my new story, and please review, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Fishing for Nightmares

Well, here's chapter two after a good few months of waiting, sorry about the delay, I'm the type of person who gets easily distracted and put things off, mainly thanks to the fact it takes me longer to type it. Well, it's longer than the last; I hope that makes it up. Anyhow, here's chapter two and enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Fishing for Nightmares **

The next morning his young body ached beyond all belief; he stayed up almost the entire night working on his field. The time he went to bed 4:00pm and got up at 6:00am, so he was extremely sleep deprived at the moment.

"Why do I always, always, _always_ wake up at 6:00am for?" asked the blond boy aloud, while being incorrect, he doesn't always wake up at 6:00am, he just couldn't get any sleep, but he had to balm it on something. His whole entire body felt purely terrible, he ached all over, and still had more work to do!  
While lost in thought, a knock came to his door, and who ever it was just continued to knock on the door. Which was shocking since most of the villagers, including the mayor, just barges into his home whenever they want, even when he's not home! So, Micah trenched over to the door and opened it to revile a person, which was tall. The person lunged themselves at the very moment the door opened, causing Micah to jump. The person grabbed him, and held onto to him. This sudden event had confused Micah, and wondered why someone would lung themselves at him. Another thing, who would come visit someone at this early in the morning? Well, just another strange thing about the village.

"Micah, it's an emergency!" shouted the voice in a hurried tone.

"Huh, what's the matter?" asked the boy, who still couldn't see who the person was, and when the person finally lifted their head, it turned out to be…

"C-Carlos, what are you doing?" asked the panicked boy. The person who latched onto him was Carlos, the fisherman, who seemed a little too friendly with his sister. His eyes had tears in them, and he seemed like he was about to break down. The events of this day have already creped Micah out, major time.

"I-I-it's- h-h-horrible!" screamed Carlos, wrapping his arms around his back, and buried his face into Micah's chest, and continued to cry.

_"W-what the?" _thought Micah, who was stunned by this. Just when did Carlos become a crybaby? That, and why was he crying on _him_ of all people? What does he look like, a hankie? That, and for some reason this scene seemed a little too subjective.

_"If he doesn't get off of me and someone comes in here, they're going to get the wrong idea!" _thought a now worried Micah, who was trying to escape the grasp of Carlos. To bad for him, just to small and weak to break away his viper like grip. 

"Carlos! Were did you run off too?" asked a familiar female voice.

The next person to burst through his front door was Carmen, Carlos 's younger sister, and the scene before her shocked her. The beloved brother of hers was in a deep embrace, with a guy! Granted he does look like a girl, Micah is still a guy, probably that is. It appeared as if your brother lost all his senses, or possibly his sense of sight.

_"I'm really screwed now…" _thought Micah, bracing himself for the worst possibility, Carmen going nuts and trying to kill him for being in a hug with her brother. Yup, that sounded exactly like her and her brother complex, _"I hate characters with complexes, they always try to kill someone, mainly the main character!" _

"Just, what in the HELL are you two doing?" shouted the younger sister, who's mood changed from normal to beyond ticked off, as if she was a dragon about to burn her victims to a crisp. So, Micah would be turned into half-human, half-monster toast.

"Ahh, C-C-Carmen! W-we weren't doing anything, I swear!" shouted Micah, in a panicked tone of voice, praying that she wouldn't turn him into toast.

"Just why should I believe that when you two are in position like that!" replied Carmen, with her fist balled, while her other hand pointing at the two.

"What do you-ahh!" shirked Micah when he noticed were Carlos's hands where at, they had moved from Micah's back, right down to were his pants were, and from seeing that, Micah's face turned beat red. It appeared that they were now in an even more suggestive position than before.

"Huh, hey sis, what's your problem?" asked Carlos who seemed to forget completely about his current situation, and turned to face his sister, with steam pouring out of her head, and then looked down at Micah who's face was in panic mode, he then looked down at where his hands were located…

"Wow, wow, wow!" shouted Carlos in surprise and jumped backwards, with a pink tint to his face, "Sorry bro, I don't swing that way! I'm only into hot chicks, not guys that look like one!"

"Are you sure? You did just speak in opposite talk right then?" insinuated Carmen with a pout on her face and steam still pouring out of her head.

"Of course not! The only reason I grabbed onto him was because I had to let out my manly tears!" replied Carlos, with his fist balled and looking to the ceiling with tears on the sides of his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't look like that to me…"scowled Carmen, with venom in her voice, and hatred in her eyes. She was decently not letting this one get by, she couldn't bear to see her brother with another girl, let alone a guy!

"Ahh, Carlos, what was that about? Also, what is so horrible?" asked Micah, who had walked backwards, trying to both escape the fury of Carmen and change the current subject which would cause someone to probably bite the dust.

"Oh, that…" began Carlos, taking a breath, "We need your help!" shouted Carlos, and his scream reverberated throughout the tree, causing Micah to jump and slightly move towards his left.

"Help with what?" asked Micah, after regaining his balance from the sudden out burst from Carlos while thinking, _"Please, for the love of all monsters, please don not say something, no, anything about some type of fish!" _Well folks, you heard him, praying not to be involved with another problem and of course, fish! Will this not involve the fish, even though the title says it does!

"Catching a legendary fish!" shouted the two siblings in unison.

"A legendary…fish?" spoke Micah with a surprise look on his face while thinking, _"Oh no, not this again! Curse you irony! I don't need to deal with two cases! Though it could be helpful." _Well folks, you heard it, irony has struck again, and the title doesn't lie! Poor Micah, will he be able to say no to this proposal! 

"This fish only appears every fifty years!" shouted Carlos with much enthusiasm

"This fish is considered one of the greatest creatures of the sea!" added in Carmen, who suddenly was no longer questioning what had accrued moments of before. Oh, how quickly she changes her mood if it evolves fish; I guess Micah does have some luck on his side after all.

"Our grandfather caught this very fish," began Carlos, with is index finger on his left finger out and his right eye closed.

"And as his grandchildren, it is our duty to catch the same fish," finished Carmen, coping the same pose, but in reverse.

"I see. What are you two planning to do with this fish?" asked Micah, who was surprised by his luck. Not only will he be able to use a boat, he will have expert fishers with him. He would be able to catch the fish for Evelyn, and not worry about something terrible happening to him! While he's at it, he could help them catch the fish too, everything would work out! I guess we know the outcome now.

"We will make this fish out trophy!" shouted the two siblings together, causing Micah to jump, "So, what do you say Micah?" asked Carmen, pushing her face near his.

"You are in, right Bro?" asked Carlos, also pushing his face towards Micah.

"Yeah, I-I'm in," spoke Micah in a panicked tone, indulging in the wrath of siblings, not a good idea, especially Carmen, she is scary after all.

"That's great, meet us at the lake tomorrow at 7:30 am, understand?" asked Carlos in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I got it," replied Micah, while scratching the back of his head.

"Great, so I suggest you study up on your fishing. This fish is a very tricky one, so you better be prepared!" laughed Carlos as he and Carmen exited from his home.

Once they were gone, Micah traveled down the latter to his fields. Just that night, it was a mess, now it was clean, and everything removed. He walked over to the little pond, filled his watering can, and walked over to his crops. He began to water them, and after a half an hour worth of watering, he was done.

"Finally done," spoke the boy as he sat down on the ground, and then fell on his back. His body ached, his limbs felt like pulled spaghetti. Though, he is still young, his body still ached as if he was an elderly man, which wasn't working for him.

He looked up at the sky, the white, fluffy clouds were fluffing by. They were in many different shapes and sizes. There was a bunny rabbit hoping by. A fish swimming in the clouds. A puppy playing with a ball. A cat taking a nap, curled up in a ball.

"*Yawn* _A nap sounds really great right now,"_ thought Micah, with a sleepy look in his eyes.

The next cloud looked like a witch on a broomstick. The one that followed looked like a boy chasing after the witch, then behind the boy appeared some type of fish.

"I hope that isn't predicting my future, and what's with all the fish today anyway?" yawned the boy. He began to close his eyes, but heard a large *****thump* noise out towards the front of his home, but ignored it. It was probably Collette, falling flat on her face, like always. His heavy eyelids finally closed, and off to his dream he went.

Three people, both alike in fishing

In fair Sharance, where we lay our scene

From ancient fish breaks the sanity of these people

Where civil fools make civil people unclean

"Stop with the dumb prologue!" shouted three voices rudely in the background.

Fine, fine, fine, suite yourself.

It was now the next day, 7:35am, and the three fishers had met, and were already located in a strange looking boat, it was oddly colored; it was shaped like a fish. It appeared that once Micah showed up, one time may I add, they quickly set off to capture this legendary fish! Though, even if they failed, they would still try again, the next day, and the day after that. There was no way that the fishing siblings would give up on their dream, and of course Micah would help them, also for his own benefit.

So, they had their fishing rods were equipped, they had their bait on the line, and they were all ready to begin!

"Alright everyone, your ready?" asked Carlos with his fishing rod in his hands.

"You know it bro!" shouted Carmen, jumping upwards with a happy expression.

"Yes, I'm prepared," replied Micah, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, START!" shouted Carlos with energy with eyes filled with fire.

And so they began to fish, they each tock their place on the fish boat, with Carlos in the front, Carmen on the right side, and Micah on the left. And so, they stayed completely still and quiet, so not to scare away the fish. After a few minutes passed, Micah began to become a little fidgety, he wasn't used to staying still so long, but he knew if he made even one move, Carmen would have his head, so he kept quite and paid attention to the clear, blue water below him. He took a long breath, letting the crisp air run through his body, he was calm.

"I-I got something!" hollered Carlos standing up from his spot on the boat, and began to pull in the fish, while Carmen was cheering him on, and well, Micah went from calm to surprised, way to kill the mood.

"Haaaa!" shouted Carlos as he lifted the fishing rod in the air, water flying, and a fish squirming in mid air, could it possibly be the fish he was looking for?  
"Darn, nothing but a stupid needle fish," complained Carlos while putting down the squid, and retaking his resting spot on the boat.

"Aww, that sucks, but their was no way we would be able to capture one on our first try, right?" asked Carmen, as she too retook her sit on the boat.

And so, their fishing went on and on, for, let's say about an hour or so. During that time, they caught enough fish to fill an aquarium; too bad none of them were the one that they were looking for. Carlos had managed to capture the most, following close behind was Carmen, and Micah was far behind. It seems that this was turning into more of a fishing contest than trying to work together to capture a single fish.

"_I'm getting bored, and hungry," _thought Micah while trying to stay awake during this whole event, but he wasn't going to last long. He had almost fallen asleep a good number of times during the days adventure, while thinking about other things that doesn't involve his stomach, which was asking for something to munch on.

"Hey, why don't we take a break?" asked Micah, turning his head towards Carlos, while hoping he wasn't going to be murdered for asking such a question.

"Sure, why not," was the reply that came out of Carlos's mouth.

"Yeah, that sounds nice right about now," spoke Carmen as she rose from her spot and stretching.

"_Good, and here I thought I was going to be yelled at for even saying something about a break," _thought Micah while putting down his fishing rod, and pulled out his bag and was preparing to grab something to eat, but noticed he forgot to bring something to eat with him, _"Crap, now I have to wait to eat in till I go home."_

He turned his head to see that the two siblings were busy catching, while eating a few rice balls that they packed with them.

"Hey, Micah, you forget your lunch or something?" asked Carmen as she turned her head to face him.

"Yeah, I forgot, I was in too much of a hurry this morning and forgot to pack something," replied Micah with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well then, here, have some of our rice balls!" shouted Carmen in a happy tone, while handing Micah the rice ball.

"Ahh, thank you very much Carmen!" shouted Micah with little sparkles in his eyes, and joy in his voice.

After Carmen handed Micah the rice ball, and the little sparkles in his eyes were even larger as he was handed the food, and started to eat the food in a hurry and, seemed very happy.

After cheerfully eating the rice ball, the bright, fluffy clouds overhead began to darken within seconds, and then, suddenly the lake became violent and fish surrounded the boat, and a voice shouted in an evil tone, "Stop right there! If you continue to try to catch the fish, or anymore-innocent fish, I will make you suffer! That, and you must, release all the fishes you collected today, understand!"

"Are you saying for the two of us to give up on the fish and our dream?" shouted Carlos, relying to the voice that was resonating out from the water.

"There's no way were going to give up!" shouted Carmen.

"If that's the case…" spoke the oddly familiar female voice, "You leave me no choice, come now my fellow fish men!" hollered the odd voice.

Suddenly, millions of fish had risen out of the lake and joined the ranks of the other fish, and a giant squid appeared out of the water and was in front of the boat. On the back of that giant squid was a thrown, and the person sitting on that thrown was none other than…

"Pia, what are you doing?" hollered a shocked Micah, who has risen from his own sitting spot. Sure, Pia loved all fish except for squid, but this was just unbelievable! For one thing, how could there be so many fish in one lake. Another thing, were in the world could she find a giant squid? That, and why was she even here in the first place!

"_How is any of this possible?"_ thought Micah, watching as the horde of fish surrounding the ship, there is no way that any of this could happen!

Then, in a powerful voice, Pia spoke, "Now, you cruel humans will pay for your treachery against all fish!"

"Oh please, just look at what your riding! You love all fish, but isn't a squid a fish too?" asked Carmen.

"Pia, she's right!" replied Carlos.

"Wha…" began Pia, taken back by their words. It was true that she loved fish, and that squid was her eternal enemy. So, just how could she consider that evil creature a fish? It was impossible, no matter how hypercritical it sounded.

"Uh, last time I checked, squids aren't even fish, they are marine cephalopods of the order Teuthida, which comprises around 300 species. Like all other cephalopods, squid have a distinct head, bilateral symmetry, a mantle, and arms. Squid, like cuttlefish, have eight arms arranged in pairs and two, usually longer, tentacles. Squid are strong swimmers and certain species can 'fly' for short distances out of the water. I think you two, as fishers, should know the difference between fish and squid!" explained Micah, and was about to continue on with his explanation, even though he himself didn't know exactly how he know it, it didn't really matter, all he cared about right now was avoding any type of problems that could come from this.

He was about to continue his explanation of squid, in till Carlos ran over to him, and from behind cover his mouth while saying in a low tone so that Pia wouldn't hear him, "Shhh! Don't go explaining anything to the nutcase over there! It's called reverse sociology, we're trying to make her think there the same thing so she won't kill us!"

There was much truth in what he said. After all, Pia didn't seem like the type to be knowledgeable about this type of us, since most people don't exactly know the difference for some reason. If they managed to make her think that squids were also fish, there was the _slim_ possibility that she would leave, but where would she go with that giant squid no one would know. Oh well, that didn't matter, all that matter was getting out alive and in one piece.

"Oh, I get it," replied Micah as Carlos backed away from Micah, glad that he understood what he was planning.

Now that Micah understood the situation, they began to watch Pia, who continued to contradict herself, while mumbling who knows what back and forth between herself, or possibly the giant squid slave she was sitting one, but that was highly doubtful.

"Gah, shutty! Close your little mouth!" finally hollered an angry Pia, who was finished fighting with herself, and was starting to question her own ideals, but that was a matter for another time.

"Is it just me, or is Pia a little…" began Micah, taking a look at the enraged mermaid, "Scary and life threatening?"

"I think your totally right Bro," replied Carlos, who also took a long look at the girl. Her usually kind and ditzy face was now a scornful one. Her eyes gleamed with a tinted anger. The being under her, the squid, also seemed upset.

"Now, my servant," began the pink haired mermaid in an annoyed tone, "Attack!"

"Oh, were soooooo screwed," commented Carlos as he stood watching as the fish began to attack both sides of the boat, causing it to rock back and forth, and causing damage to the paint job on the fish shaped boat.

As if they were caught in a storm, the three began to sway back and forth, while trying to keep their balance.

"Hey! You're scratching my paint job; do you know how long that tock me? Oh, and how many times I have to sand it too!" shouted the annoyed Carlos, he works on the boat, as if it was his own child, and by damaging it, they were destroying apart of him.

"Carlos! This isn't the time to be complaining about the boat!" shouted Carmen, as if she was medusa with the little snacks coming out from her head. All he ever did was care for his boat, fishing, and of course food! He hardly paid any attention to her!

"W-what are we going to do?" asked Micah, while trying not to fall, flat on his face, "And can you two please not try to kill each other right now! You can kill each other when we get back to shore!"

"Easy Bro, we just wait in till she calms down!" shouted Carlos with a grin on his face; it appeared he was actually having fun, well, he was still mad at what she was doing to his boat, but how many times does a person get attacked by a nutcase of a mermaid, on top of a giant squid, and with killer fish! Only if there were whales too, then it would fell as if the members of the sea were fighting against him!

"Yeah, she'll calm down, not in till we're sleeping with the fishes!" hollered Carmen, who was getting annoyed with her idiotic idea, just because their looking for a fish, she was trying to kill them! It's not like the fish is endangered or anything!

"I don't think that'll work Ca-" began Micah, in till he lost his balance and started to fall face foreword, after the sudden push from the right side of the boat by the hoard of fish under Pia's control.

As he began to fall, he closed his eyes out of a reaction, and he feared about getting hurt. What he was expecting was to fall to the hard, board flooring, but that wasn't the case. He did fall, but into something soft, and pillow like. It felt so comfortable, in till he heard Carmen scream, and Carlos gasped. When he did open his eyes, his face turned beat cherry red, and his nose began to bleed, and he also felt lightheaded. Apparently, Micah fell face first into Carmen's breast!

"Gah, I'm, I'm, I'm s-sooooo s-s-sorry Carmen!" stammered Micah when he finally lifted his head from the tom boy's chest, while still red, with a nose bleed in tact. This defiantly wasn't going to go well, even if it was an accident, and the fact that Micah never acts like a pervert.

"Y-y-you pervert!" shouted Carmen, while trying to keep her balance on the moving boat, which prevented her from attacking him.

"Bro! How could you do that to my sister! I won't let you get away with that!" yelled an equally angry Carlos, who was about to kill him for getting near his sisters chest, only he could do that! Oh, here comes the incest again, ahh, forbidden sibling love.

It appeared that the fish had stopped pushing the boat back and forth, and their little eyes were plastered on the scene before them. Even the only-moments-ago-angry Pia was also watching with much delight. Her eyes looked child-like, as if she was a child watching her mother backing cookies. The giant squid looked relieved, probably because the tyrant mermaid was actually quite, which was a shocker she usually never shut up.

_"Why are they…enjoying this!" _thought the worried boy, wondering what type of fate is in store for him? Would she beat the living daylights out of him, or even kill him? No, she wouldn't do that, but Carlos on the other hand was the problem.

"This is very funny! Come on, I want to see what happens next!" squalid Pia, who was waiting for the grand finale of this confrontation, "The sooner Micah gets hurt, the sooner I can get back to my battle to protect my fellow fish!"

"Of course, she still wants to kill us," sighed Micah; she enjoys seeing him being tormented for accidental sexual harassment. The verdict of this case? Simple, he's going to be beaten by a tomboy, with a fishing rod, and possibly by her over-loving brother, while being watched by the grand judge, Pia, the fish lover.

_"And here I though being beaten with a parasol was bad enough, but now a fishing rod. I hope she doesn't try to strangle me with the wire,"_ though the poor boy and that wouldn't be the end of him. He'll probably be beaten by Carlos too; he was a little bit over protective of his younger sister.

While indulged in his mind, a flock of something's was flying towards them, but none of the boast riders noticed, they were too preoccupied.  
"Micah!" shouted the two siblings in unison, walking towards the blond with surprising balance, and he was worried about what those two were going to do to him.

"Y-yes?" asked the frightened boy, while twitching from fear.

The two siblings began to run up to him, raising their fists and yelled, "Duo sibling punch!" and off he went into the sky and then painfully crashing down smack dab on his head, and it was an instant KO.

Micah was now lying on the ground, with little woolies running around his head, and blood coming out of his nose, and that wasn't from the incident before, and he learned an important thing, bother wither one of those two, your going to die.

"That's what you get!" spoke the brother and sister fishers in unison, while crossing their arms around their chest.

"Oh, hehehe, that was very funny!" yelled Pia clapping her hands, with sparkly eyes, "Now, it's time to get back to work! Now, Mr. Squid, grab the felines!"

The squid sighed, being controlled by a nutty mermaid was annoying at first, but now it's even worse. What would a giant squid do, since she is controlling him, there wasn't much to do to go against the crazy chick, though he could easily over power her, he didn't feel like being cursed.

So, reluctantly, the giant squid whistled, even though that is completely impossible for a squid to do such a thing, and a type of flock was coming towards the boat. Although, it wasn't a flock of birds, but something odd, something with a small body like a bird, but still wasn't.

"Gah...Jeez, that really hurt! I didn't know you two were so strong," spoke Micah, rising from the place he was KO to. His head was foggy, his eyes were glassy, and his nose was still bleeding, but he sertenly learned his lesson, though it seemed irony enjoyed tormenting him, wasn't taking his memories bad enough? Though, sometimes he's happy he doesn't remember, for something is telling him that if he remembered, everything in his now peaceful life would change, but you really couldn't call this peaceful.

_"Why does this always happen to me for? I didn't do it on purpose or anything,"_ began the boy's internal monologue, but before he could continue his thoughts, a loud noise reverberated in the area.  
The sudden animal cry shocked him, along with the two siblings. When they looked up, a flock of yellow and green creatures were something towards them. Their skin was a yellowish, cream color, along with a hard green shell on their back, and they all had little eyes. The flock of creatures was actually small, flying, turtles, even though that should be impossible, but their was a giant squid here and all…

The crew of the CACFS (Carlos and Carmen Fishing Ship) boat was stunned, with a shocked look on their faces. In the sky were little, yellow and green turtles, circling around Pia.

_"And here I thought this place couldn't get any stranger..." _though Micah with a broad expression of confusion.

The two siblings were just as shocked, but that look didn't last very long for Carlos. After being surprised for about fifteen seconds, glee filled his eyes, and something registered in the back of his head.

"Cool! Do you think we could capture one and cook it, and eat it? I wouldn't mind having some turtle soup for dinner tonight!" shouted an enjoyed Carlos, but was later smacked by Carmen who yelled, "You can't go and eat the turtles!"

"Hey, what's so wrong with having turtle soup? I heard it's good," replied Carlos.

"And just who told you that?" asked Carmen with a pout.

"Some little blond girl I met, and she traveling with a group of weird friends," explained Carlos with his eyes still lock on the turtles.

"Hey, stop with the yip-yapping!" shouted Pia, who wanted to torture Carlos. She hated people who tortured poor fish, but she couldn't stand around watching when a turtle is being threatened to be eaten, especially when it was one of her cohort turtles.

"Now," began Pia looking at the people below her. Carmen with her fishing rod was currently strangling Carlos, while Micah was watching, while trying to comprehend all of this mess.

During this, the boy had one thought going throw his head, _"And here I thought she had a brother complex." _

"Go my turtles, and capture them!" shouted Pia, pointing her fingers at the boat, "Oh, if anyone makes a joke, make sure to slap them!" shouted Pia randomly.

"Myu, myu!" shouted the flying turtles, and they flew down and latched on to the crew, and it wasn't one or two, it was a whole horde if flying turtles.

"Wha-" began Micah, struggling to break free from the turtles latched on his body, "What are these things! That, and what did she mean about making a joke?"

"You see, these are special hot-spring turtles, they are powerful, and can fly! You will never beat them!" laughed a now deranged Pia, "Now, torture them my pretties!"

By torture, she meant tickling, well, only Micah was being tickled. For some reason, both siblings were being dragged through the air by the flying turtles, and they were heading towards town.

"I'll deal with the bad ones later, they deviser a painful torture, but since it's you Micah," began the pink haired mermaid whose face was just as pink, "It will be tickle torment!" laughed Pia, in her usual ditzy tone.

So, the evil turtles were doing their job, hurting the poor boy, but not long after, were told to stop. The weird turtles obeyed their nutty master and removed themselves from the boy, while flying towards the city to help their fellow turtles to torment the two.

Then, Pia hollered, "Now, my pet, lower yourself! I have a way to teach Micah a lesson," and the squid servant obeyed his insane master's orders and lowered its large body to the ship and jump onto it.

"Now, I have a much better torture!" hollered Pia with a grin on her face.

"Oh crap," began Micah while backing up, while thinking, _"What is she planning to do to me now!" _

While he continued to back up, his back hit the boat's wood paneling, and his eyes were filled with fear. Just what could she be planning to do to him? He was shacking uncontrollably, not even a single monster managed to do such a thing to him! The last time he checked, the only things she ever murdered were squids, and not people! He was silently praying that she wasn't planning to kill him. Or, as Sofia would put it, "I want to drag you out to the wilderness and let the monsters have their way with you, repeatedly!" and with Pia, that wouldn't be opposite speak, which scared him even more.

"I hear that your sea bear is really cute Micah! And I want to see it myself!" shouted Pia happily, wondering what she meant by sea bear? It's not like she made those type of insulations before.

_"Oh, what is she going to do to me? Strip me of my organs and feed me to these turtles or fish?"_ thought Micah, who was currently trapped in his own little world of fear.

"Micah, didn't you hear me?" asked Pia, while tilting her head to her right,

_"Or she could feed me to-"_ thought Micah in till Pia smacked him across the face.

"Listen to me you damn idiot!" shouted the mermaid fiercely.

"W-what?" asked the boy, while holding the side of his face, still in shock from Pia's actions and language, just when did start to become so violent and swear at him?

"Good little idiot, stay still and then your suffering will be minimum," began the mermaid, "All you have to do is follow my lead, and everything will be alright."

"Pia, what do you mea-" before he could continue, she placed her hand on his face, while leaning forward, with her eyes filled with a secret intent.

"P-p-Pia!" began the shocked, cherry faced boy, just what was Pia planning on doing to him? This type of action was not Pia, just not. Why was she forcing herself on him? The only person who would do such a daring move would probably be Evelyn, but Pia of all people? Just what is going on now!

The move she played that she placed her soft on his check, while moving her hand down towards his pants, yup, she was defiantly trying to seduce him, she must be going crazy to do such an act!

"Pia, s-stop this! This isn't like you!" shouted the boy who was trying to keep his male instincts in tact. He may look like a little boy, but his age, though he doesn't remember exactly how old he is, will have trouble controlling himself when a cute girl was basically giving herself to him, creepy. From his knowledge, Pia, like any other girl in the village (except for maybe Evelyn…) would never act like this.

"Just let your instincts take control my merman prince," spoke Pia seductively, while forcing her lips on Micah's with mush force, and she was demanding entrance. What ever plan she has in store, she knew that this would be the best way to get to him.

"_N-no, I-I can't let her win," _thought Micah while trying to escape the temptation of Pia's lust and desires. To bad thing for him it didn't last long when Pia forced down his pants, causing him to gasp, which allowed Pia to slip her tongue into his mouth.

After some time Pia separated herself from the boy and asked in a sweet tone, "Micah, I love you, but why won't you return my feelings?" as she placed her mouth on his neck line.

From this point of view of a person walking by, they would decently think the worst, or that Micah is being taken advantaged of. Although, if it was one of the village girls, something very bad would happen, after all, they all seem to be interested in him. He is basically the only reasonable male around to deal with on a regular basic.

"I-I'm sorry Pia," began Micah, with a beat red and panted, "It's just, I have feelings for-" before he could continue, Pia whispered hateful words into his ear,_ "I knew you would say that, you would rather be with her than me, though I know what you are, that you are deferent, you still rather be with someone you doesn't know the real you."_

"What do you- gahhh," spoke the boy while watching the mermaid rise from his body and felt a quick sharp pain in his body, something cursing strongly throughout his body, which caused him to forget what Pia just said. He then looked down to see a knife a little lower than where his heart lies, with blood seeping from the stab wound.

"W-why?" asked the boy with blood seeping from his mouth.

"Why? I do need to eat. I don't just eat squids you know," spoke Pia, with lust in her eyes, "I know you'll taste good my boy."

"B-but," started Micah with heavy breaths, "Mermaids don't eat people."

"Well, I'm the type who eats the one that I entrance, and you are today's victim, you pathetic half-bread."

"Gahhhhh!" shouted the boy thinking his end is near, in till he bonks his head off of something hard.

"Huh?" he asked, as he looked in front of him, it was his tree house, his very own regular home.

"I'm back…home?" spoke the boy aloud while looking at the bright orange sun, who was pondering, was that all really a dream? It had too be, it's impossible for any of that to every happen, right? It all seemed so real, especially what Pia said, could that possibly be true? That the one he cares for will reject him for being neither or?

"Crap! How long had I've been sleeping? Gah, what time is it!" shouted Micah, he would ponder what that nightmare meant later, all that matter to him right now was that he knew what time it was, he still had work to do!  
"About five fifteen," spoke a voice from behind him, which startled him.

"Karina? Why are you here?" asked the boy, with a look of surprise.

"To pick up the shipments (Didn't I just tell you what time it was?)" replied the lazy girl to the boy while staring at him with bored eyes.

"Hey, why's your forehead red?" asked the boy out of the blue, while turning around and getting up from his spot on the ground and walked towards the lazy girl to investigate her forehead.

"It's red because you hit me with your forehead, (Moron)"

"I did?" asked the boy while thinking about it, "Oh, I must have hit you when I woke up!"

"Yeah, (Couldn't you figure that one out?)" complained Karina in a bored tone, like any other day, no surprise.

"Then why were you hovering over me while I was sleeping?" asked the boy while tilting his head, it seemed odd that she would just stand over him. It was about five fifteen, so she must have been staring at him for a while, or she just came late.

Karina just looked at him, then turned her head with a blush on her face, "No reason, (Crap! I shouldn't have gotten so close to him! But he looks so cute while he's sleeping! Wait, what am I thinking?)"

"Oh, I see," spoke the boy with an innocent smile, but doubting her for some reason, but he just let it go for the moment.

"Okay, (Good thing he's so dense, Raven was decently right about that) anyway, I need to take the shipments."

"No need, I didn't ship anything today."  
"Well, that's to bad (Good for me though)"

"Well then, I'm going to the bathhouse, so I'll talk to you later then," and with

that, Micah began to head towards the baths, though something seemed off about the way Karina was acting, but dismissed it.

"Bye then…" muttered Karina as Micah passed her, while looking down at the ground; apparently something was up, but what? And why is Micah demising everything that is happening? Someone is hiding something, wait, make that two.

Micah has reached the bathhouse and things weren't going the way he planned. Pia was walking back and forth, with a stern look on her face. Behind the counter stood Shino with a worried look on her, while on her left stood her daughter with a smirk on her face. The very moment Micah stepped in, he felt a cold malice like aura being emitted from Pia. When Micah eyes net hers, a cold shiver went up his spine.

"Micah," began Pia with a hatred filled voice, "There's something important I need to ask you."

"W-what do you need Pia?" asked Micah as he began to back up a bit.

"What do you know do you know about a legendary fish?"

Preview of the next chapter: 

Just what does Pia know about this fish? What will happen to Micah? Who are the unknown people watching the scene, and how is Micah connected to the people they mention? What will happen when Micah is in the bath with someone? And what? Something happens to Micah! Jeez, is he having bad luck or what… and what does fourteen-telling has to do with any of this for crying out loud!

**To be continued….**

**Finally! I got chapter two up and running! Sorry for the long wait, I started to write the chapters out, and them type it and make edits, it seems to help my writing, but it takes longer, so sorry. Oh, that and I'm working on a Rune Factory 3: Can they Sing? video along with a fan fic for Rune Factory 2, well, pre-Rune Factory 2 with characters from the fist and second in it. Anyhow, chapter three should be up soon since it just needs to be typed, and chapter four is almost finished. Anyway, thank you for reading, and of course, review so I know what you think!**


	3. Another Mission! More Problems! Oh Joy

**Yes, I finally managed to get out chapter three! Well, sorry for the wait, but I hope this nice, and long chapter helps with it taking so long! Editing was a pain in this chapter; some things I wrote didn't correspond with other things, and things really didn't make sense and blah. It was a pain, so if there are some errors, sorry about that!**

** Chapter 3: Another Mission? And More Problems? Oh Joy.**

"What do you know about a legendary fish?" asked Pia as she began to walk towards the boy, who was currently backing away until he hit his back against the large wall, which was near the door of the entrance of the bathhouse.

"W-why do you ask Pia?" asked Micah as he watched the mermaid inch closer and closer; with a menacing vibe being emitted from her soul, which contradicted her usually nice and airy self.

"It's because," began Pia in her stern voice, looking straight into Micah's eyes, with a serious look in her usual cute eyes, "Someone is trying to," Pia stopped, took a minute to take in some of the air into her lungs, and then shouted with all her energy, "To steal a fish from its natural habitat and use it for who knows what!"

"T-that's it?" asked Micah, with a surprised look on his face, losing the strength in his legs for being worried about this whole ordeal, for it seemed she didn't know he was involved with the situation.

"I need your help Micah! Help me save the poor, innocent fish!" shouted Pia as she ran forwards and wrapped her arms around his back, and placing her face in his chest, while gaining a surprised look from Micah, and the members of the audience.

"P-P-Pia?" asked Micah with a hint of pink coloring his face and his mind traveled back to his dream, were he was… _"No, no, no! Don't go back to that horrible nightmare!" _thought the poor boy, trying to block the image, although, he was still having some trouble remembering some of things that happened, for his brain subconsciously blocked the horrid images from invading his mind, and from invading his vital regions, which would certainly place him in an even more of a predicament.

"Please help me protect the poor, sweet, innocent little fish!" cried Pia who lifted her head and looked Micah straight in the eyes. Her eyes were soft and pleading, and it was none other than the puppy dog look! Not only that, but her breasts were pushing themselves against his chest, causing him to become even more uncomfortable, while a crimson red covered his skin.

"A-alright," spoke Micah in defeated tone, while letting his head drop to the side, and his face was even redder than before, and it caused Pia to squeal in joy, and let go of his body and started to jump up and down. Micah sighed from relief that she finally let go of him.

"Great! Sakuya, you'll help us too, right?" asked Pia as she ran towards her adopted sister, who was currently calculating something on a piece of paper, (Probably trying to come up with a way of using this whole fish ordeal to her advantage) but quickly hid it behind her back and quickly mumbled, "Y-yeah! Of course I'll help you Pia! We are basically like sisters, right?"

"Of course we are! Thanks sis!" yelled Pia, grabbing Sakuya into a hug, with a happy expression.

During this, Sakuya turned her head, which had a questionable look on it, towards her mother who gave her a worried look. Well, more like, "I know what you're planning, so don't you even try it!" look, which meant Sakuya better give on what ever she was evilly scheming.

And so, Pia was now running around like a lunatic, mad with joy, or like a little kid who had too much sugar. She appeared thrilled at the thought she had some one to help her, to stand by her, and helping her with her great ideals, something that would seem so idiotic to any other person.

During this, two of the guests who were coming downstairs, who stopped, were watching the whole ordeal with Pia. One was wearing an odd, purple, fighter like outfit from a far off land who commented, "The boy's too nice for his own good."

While the other one, in a light blue kimono, which also looked like it was from the same area, which was made with similar material to Shino's and Sakuya's clothing replied, "Yeah, your right! I feel sorry for little one, it must be hard having to deal with so many people's problems"

"Hey, Mei," began the girl with the light blue kimono, turning her head to the other girl, Mei, "He reminds me of that guy you told me about, don't you think? "

"You mean Raguna?" asked the girl, Mei, taking a closer look at Micah, "Why do you say that for Yue? "  
"Well, he just struck me as, "I'm going to help people," vibe and that reminded me of him. He doesn't really seem much like Kyle," replied the other girl with a broad look on her face.  
"Hmm," began Mei as she looked down at Micah again, who was currently watching the still running around Pia, "I guess you're right, but if he's like Raguna, he may chase after someone one day, and never return to his new home. If that would be the case, the things around here would surely change."  
"Well, I guess," began Yue, putting her fingers under her chin, "That's better than disappearing and leaving your children and wife to go who knows where, and never coming back after so many years have passed. You know he won't be winning any parenting awards any time soon."

"Micah! Who do you think are behind this travesty against fish!" asked Pia, while pointing at him, after calming down from running around, using some of her energy, and deicing to get back to the problem at hand, or in her case, problem at fin, depending on the weather.  
"Uhhhh…" began Micah, who didn't want to answer, he felt as if he said anything, he would be labeled as an conspirator against the fish race, and getting on Pia's bad side would surely be terrible.  
"Carlos and Carmen! They're planning to capture the poor fish!" yelled Pia, waving her arms, like an animal, with an angry look in her eyes, though her face still appeared normal.  
"Why, such energy for someone trying to defeat the fishing siblings," mentioned Yue, who went back to watching the scene below, it was actually quite enjoyable to watch.

"You know, he's the third one now," spoke Mei out of the blue, with a serious tone of voice.  
"Huh?" asked Yue, turning her head towards Mei, "What do you mean?"  
"He's the third one to emerge with amnesia, and each time one of them shows up…" began Mei, but was cut off by Yue who finished, "Something always happen, either good or bad."  
"Pia, h-how did you learn about that?" asked Micah, fearing that she learned about his connection to the two, and was praying he wasn't going to meet his end their and then.  
"Sakuya told me! She learned it when she near their house!" answered Pia, with an energetic tone, while pointing towards Sakuya, who appeared to be a bit shaky.  
"Y-yeah, I heard them talk about some legendary fish, and I thought I should tell Pia," replied Sakuya, whose voice was shaky and panicky, she was up to something that she didn't want anyone to know. For whatever it was, it couldn't be good, hopefully someone will be able to figure her out.  
"So, what do you think will happen with this one?" asked Yue, staring at the scene below her, it was actually quite interesting to watch, not every day did they get to see a performance such as this. All that ever happened down their was the two girls acting out some strange comedy act, which usually ended up with the pink haired girl being slapped, or the older lady telling the two to stop playing around, for it could scare away business. Now this though, this was real entertainment!  
"Hmm," began Mei while putting her back to the railing and crossing her arms, she really wasn't that interested in the whole ordeal, she thought it was idiotic and pointless, "Not sure, maybe something different will happen here. I mean, the boy seems different than the other ones."  
"Yeah, maybe your right, he is different, I still think he'll leave this place," replied the blue kimono girl, moving her focus from the scene below to her friend.  
"Why do you think that?" retorted Mei.  
"I think it's because my gut says so," began Yue while moving her head back to the scene, and focusing her eyes on the boy, "I think it's because of his differences he'll leave this place."  
"Sakuya, just what were you doing by their house on the first place?" asked Shino with a stern look on her face, giving her daughter a cold stare, she knew when her daughter was up to something, and this time was no different.  
"N-no reason! I was just walking by and Carlos was talking about that fish!" yelled Sakuya, moving her head away from her mother, with a worrisome look in her eyes.  
"Are you sure you were just walking by?" retorted her mother, she certainly was going hard this time around, her gut must be sensing something maniacal this time.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be walking the village on my down time!" replied Sakuya, folding her arms around her chest, with a pout on her face.  
"Are you hinting at something Shino?" asked Micah while tilting his head; he was catching onto something here, for once in his life.  
"Good Micah, you're using your head," answered Shino, with a sly smile on her face.  
"I don't know why, but I think he's hiding something that he doesn't want to tell anyone out of fear of being hated. For whatever he's hiding, he thinks that he would be shunned upon by all of the people he thinks are his friends, " explained Yue, in a serious and caring tone.  
"Perhaps you're right, and if that's the case, than some of the villagers may be sad, while others may be happy, depending on what he's hiding," replied Mei, looking up the steps with a distance gaze.  
"Yeah, I guess your right," began Yue who raised her head, "Hey, don't you think it's odd that everyone who appeared out of nowhere is always male? Couldn't there be a girl too, I mean, doesn't it sound a bit sexist or something?"  
"Never know maybe there'll be one of these days," replied Mei, with an annoyed tone, going on to think, _"Does it really matter what gender the person is? And how is that sexist?"_

"Okay Micah, here's the plan! One of us will keep guard on their house! They're planning on going tomorrow! So, the one who keeps guard will inform us when their about to leave to go and try to capture the fish, they'll come back here, home base! Then, after the person comes back to tell us, we'll head to there home and attack! I of course will stay here, and what about you two?" shouted Pia, declaring war on the two siblings, while coming up with that plan right off of her head, though, it could be better, but it is Pia who came up with it after all.

"I call home base!" shouted Sakuya, raising her hand, "So, Micah, you'll keep watch on those two! Oh, and make sure to distract them or something, so we'll have time to defeat them! It won't do us much good if their gone by the time we get there!"

"Alright, I'll help you two," replied Micah while thinking, _"At least I won't be killed by Pia right away. Wait, wouldn't it be easier for us all to hide and then jump them from behind? Oh well, it works for my benefit in the end,"_ and with that thought, he was glad that their plan wouldn't work, thank goodness for the crappy off head planning ability of people, he wasn't going to die, yet.

"Great!" shouted Pia with joy that her fellow fish protectors are assisting her in the battle to protect rare, and legendary fish! She was enjoyed by this important moment, too bad that she didn't know what really was going on.

"I know! There can be a body, possibly male, with a female's soul attached to their own body, and no one where the girl's body is! So, they can both be the main character, while trying to find out the truth behind all truths! So, then both of the genders could be part of the main story line, while having to deal side characters! Oh, and some how they can switch between whose in command!" exclaimed Yue, with fire burning in her eyes.

"I highly doubt that…" replied Mei, thinking how idiotic that sounded, how could something like that ever, happen? It sounded like the story was some type of fiction story that couldn't possibly ever happen in this type of world.

"Then, when they finally fins the girls body, she can be a true main character! Then the female character can finally be a main character, so it'll beat the sexist people behind the scenes!"

"You know, if that's the case, the female character would be abused in the marriage possibilities. Oh, by the way Uzuki kind of thought the same thing, and well, it didn't go all that well," spoke Mei, apparently something, interesting happened in Trampoli while they were in Sharance.

'Huh?" asked Yue turning around, with curiosity cooling the fire in her clear eyes.

"Pia, don't go and do something reckless alright? We don't need a repeat of last years Fishing Contest, now do we?" asked Shino, tilting her head towards Pia, gaining a curious look from Micah, tilting his own head, what happened? Did Pia go berserk and try to murder someone over fish?

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like that this time!" replied Pia, laughing it off, while scratching the back of her head with a smile on her face, while her big eyes where closed.

"Yeah, hope so, the last time it turned out to be a really big mess!" spoke Sakuya, while speaking in a normal tone; apparently she wasn't worried about her mother's comments from before.

"What happened last year?' asked Micah, tilting his head, yet again, something defiantly had to happen, but what did happened? Could she actually have the ability to murder someone? If that was the case, she could be a ticking time bomb ready to go off and kill anything that endangers fish to a cretin extent? Oh, what was he going to do if that was the case?

_"I'm so screwed! What-what if she learns about my connection? Or if we do catch this fish? What would she do to us, oh Grimorie, I'm going to die, aren't I?" _and with that, poor Micah started to mentally plan his will, and was regretting all the things he never did, and all the things he never learned, like about his past, and he never would have the chance to truly understand what this feeling he has deep down. The thing he couldn't understand about himself, that, and he would never be able to tell _her _is true feelings that he held inside.

"Nothing that you should or would want to know Micah," explained Shino, somehow sensing the unrest in his aura. Too bad he mentally wasn't paying any attention in till she walked over to him and smacked him in the back of his head, "Did you hear me Micah?

"A-alright," replied Micah, while holding his head, and he learned that he should never go into his mental mind while around Shino, or else she would smack you. Though, he still felt some unrest. At least he didn't go into his inner mind theater, then she would probably smacked him around even more.

"Uzuki thought that too, and so she asked to switch Raguna with a turnip, but he some how got switched with Melody," explained Mei, remembering that odd letter she received from the want-to-be witch, who's whole experiment got screwed up, and the usual complaining. Though, wouldn't it be better for the plain for him to switch with a person, not a turnip? Guess Mist came up with that strange idea, for just what in the world would Raguna do inside a turnip? He would probably be rolling around, tying to avoid Mist thinking he was edible. Though, wouldn't Raguna's body die, since a turnip doesn't breath? Guess he actually got lucky, he could have actually died.

"Jeez, that must've sucked," replied Yue, stretching her arms, "Poor Raguna, and here I thought Kyle had trouble back in the village. I mean, all the trouble he got into thanks to most of the girls."

"Yes, I think that's one of the most recurring traits between the three of them," spoke Mei, walking down the case, "They all seem to try to help, but it usually goes down-hill some how."

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Yue turning her head; she wasn't going to abandon her, was she? That would be cruel, but hey, it is Mei, since the only way she would even marry anyone was if they caught a large, rare fish, and that's what you call a pain.

"To take a bath of course," spoke Mei in a normal tone, turning her head back to Yue.

"Well then, I'll come with you," replied Yue coming down and catching up to Mei, and they both walked over to the entrance of the women's bath, while leaving Micah to the scene that was about to take it's current call, well, that part that is, for what shall happen next?

While inside the men's bath, Micah was relaxing, letting the hot water south his body. He let his muscles relax as his arms rested at his side. Although he was relaxing, his mind was not; it was running all over the recent events, could this guy ever catch a break? Probably not…

First, he had to got help Evelyn who wants the fish for an outfit, but why in the world would anyone want to use a fish for? Wouldn't it just rot away and leave a horrible stench? But, Evelyn was willing to make those odd outfits with any strange martial she could. Sure, at first he agreed to that odd proposal, but now he's regretting it. Then the fishing siblings who by force (Kinda) dragged him into helping them capture the fish. Though, it would help with the fish capturing, it would cause problems more than likely. For, would they actually let him keep the fish? Though for now he wouldn't pay much attention to that factor. Now, he has to help Pia, the complete opposite of the other three people he's helping already. Her only goal was to protect it, not capture it.

"Just what I'm I going to do?" asked Micah to himself aloud, he was so screwed he had no clue what to do any more. He wanted to give up, but if he did, what type of person would that make him? He didn't want to be looked down upon, or hated by them. Hate, that word was always in his mind, for it could change everything if they learned of what he was? He didn't want to know, he was afraid, he was afraid of what would happen, for this place was now his home, if he couldn't live here, then where would he go? Would he just turn into some type of nomad?

"What's the matter with you Micah?" asked a voice from the entrance of the bath, causing Micah to snap out of his thoughts, his ideas of what could happen if the truth was reveled, or if he couldn't help his friends.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked the boy, tilting his head, dripping with water, which was covering his baby like face.

When the body came closer, he still couldn't see who it was from the steam, but the person had blond hair, long blond hair, oh crap, now he was stuck in one of _those_ types of situations.

_"W-what? It can't be a girl, can it?"_ thought the boy, while some blood started to seep out of his nose, with his face filled with surprise, while a red hue cover his soft skin.

When the person finally sat down, he saw a child like face, while still thinking it was a girl, his mind started to go in panic mode, and he couldn't think of what was going to happen now.

_"This is bad! But why would a girl come in here? Could one of the guests wonder into her by mistake? No, the person knows my name, so it has to be someone I know, it couldn't be…" _thought the boy, while letting his eyes drift over to the body next to him. When his eyes landed on the chest (Though his face was red) and saw no possible thing even close to a big or small melon. It was just…flat.

_"Thank goodness, it's only Rusk," _thought Micah with a feeling of relief, while letting his tense body to relax, while the redness began to seep away.

"So, what's going on?" asked Rusk (Who Micah though should really cut his hair) while pouring a bucket of water over his head, making his hair look shiny.

"I have gotten myself into a real mess. I said I was going to going to help someone catch a fish, but I got dragged into another mess, involving the fish, and I have to help someone else protect the very same fish," spoke Micah, well mentally thinking, _"Damn that stupid fish, it should just go and die,"_ but after he thought that, he mentally slapped himself, why would he think such a cruel thing?

"So, basically you said you were going to help Evelyn, to get the fish, then you got dragged into helping Carlos and Carmen catch it, and finally you have to help Pia and Sakuya too, to protect it, right?" asked Rusk, turning his heads towards his friend while gaining a surprised look from him.

"How d-did you know that?" asked Micah, who was purely shocked. Just how in the world did he learn about his current situation? He didn't tell anyone about everything that was going on. Some knew he was working with Evelyn, but it was highly unlikely that the trio would open their mouths, I mean, those three probably could care less. It was possible that Carlos and Carmen told someone about it, or that Sakuya opened her mouth. That wouldn't be very surprising, now would it? But the fishing siblings probably wouldn't tell anyone about the event, since Pia could come running at any moment and that wouldn't end all that well. Although, they could have been talking about it at the café, and Rusk over heard their conversation. Though, the part with Pia, that just happened, so their couldn't be enough time for either of those two too go around announcing the plan, for if they did, wouldn't that ruin the idea of a surprise attack? Could he have been waiting at the door and over heard the whole conversation? Creepy…

"I know because I know!" stating Rusk, giving Micah a thumbs up, with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, have any tips?" asked Micah, giving him a stare filled of curiosity, if he knew this much, then maybe he'll be able to help him in some way or format, and not make things worse.

"Simple, all you have to do is quite," spoke Rusk in a fine tone, it looked like he didn't really care if he wouldn't be able to help the people of the village.

"Quite?" asked Micah, he had to bring that up; he thought that over all ready!

"Yeah, just tell them you don't want to help anymore. That, or just hide in one of the dungeons for a while, no one would look for you there," commented Rusk, with a sense of pride in his voice.

"But that would be rude. I said I'd do it, so I must do it," replied Micah with a determined look in his clear eyes, he knew what he had too do, but he wanted to make it a little less complicated, but one who gives someone their word, he must finish it! Though, he thought that way, why did he feel like he should just screw it off, and go on about his daily actions?

"If that's your answer, then I'm no help to you my dear buddy," replied Rusk, "Your situation is one of much strife. But, if you do not want to say you can't help, you should just be kidnapped!" shouted the feminine looking male, with fire burning in his eyes, where was he coming up with this stuff. He usually acted like he didn't care about most things, well, except for sweets and sometimes his sister.

"Yeah, great idea, but tell me, how I'm I going to be kidnapped out of the blue?" asked the other feminine looking boy, this was ridicules, just why would anyone want to kidnap him in the first place? It's not like he's causing anyone harm, _"Maybe he wants you to be gone?" _spoke a voice in Micah's head, no, no, no. No one would want him gone, and what purpose would it serve to Rusk?

"There is no need to fear, for you shall be snatched by one with a loud mouth, and is exocentric," spoke Rusk in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, while his eyes spoke of suspicion.

"H-how would you know that?" asked Micah, tilting his head to the left, with eyes of curiosity, still, who would think that would happen? Why would he even know such a thing, _"Maybe he's working with someone who feels the same? Maybe the people here really do hate you?" _spoke a voice inside his head again, but again, Micah told it too shut its mouth.

"It's like I said, I know it just because I know it," retorted Rusk, giving him a thumbs up again.

"Alright, alright," spoke the blond, confused boy, "If your prediction comes true, will I get grabbed right back into this mess?" asked Micah, maybe Rusk just came up with the idea to humor him, not to seemingly threaten him. For if this does happen, he would have an excuse, but still he felt like he had to help. Why was he contradicting himself so much lately? Maybe he was just under too much stress.

"Hmm," began Rusk, crossing his arms across his exposed, normal built chest, "Your kidnapping will cause a stir in the village, causing the people you promised to help will search for you, and after they finally found you, you shall be back to square one…I think," spoke Rusk, while mumbling the last part, he wasn't all that sure how it'll happen, but something along those lines were going to happen, or at least that was what he concluded from reading his fortune telling book.

"So, I'll get kidnapped, and still be stuck in this mess!" complained Micah, but at least people would be caring for him if something happens, and then spoke, after something inside his head clicked, "Hey, didn't you say, "I think"?"

"N-no I didn't!" shouted a worried Rusk, crap; he was in some trouble now! He really shouldn't be working with this type of stuff if he's a beginner.

"Oh, yes you did!' replied Micah, with a annoyed tone, he hates it when people say one thing, while not actually knowing if they meant it, it was just so, annoying!

"No! I didn't say that!" yelled Rusk again, getting up and backing away from the angry Micah.

"You did! Did you just make that all up to scam me? You were going to charge me!" hollered a tick off Micah, with a red face who got up and started to move towards the backwards moving boy in front of him; of course this was going to happen! He just knew that this seemed too out of their to actually work, and he was going to do what most people would do, charge you an out creatable price for something that wasn't true!

_"Crap! W-what I'm I going to go? I never saw him this mad before!" _thought Rusk, pondering what to do. If this would get to out of hand, he's going to murder him without a second thought, although, he was unarmed at the moment. Although, Micah probably couldn't fight with his fists that well, since he was so use to using weapons, there is a possibility that he could escape alive. Though that was a slim, slim, slim chance. For Micah's gave off a demonic vibe, something that seemed to never exist inside him, but as if it had always been there, locked away inside his soul. Something that didn't show, but that wasn't what mattered, he had to escape, and fast.

No, he wouldn't be able to get away that easy, Micah, although some may doubt thanks to his appearance, was strong. He could easily tackle him to the ground and beat the crap out of him for his suppose lying. But, the question is, was he lying or purely predicting the future? So, who's to say that what Rusk said could turn out to be his future? Though Micah was to annoyed to listen, guess he's really protective of his money, huh? No, it just didn't seem like something he would do.  
_"Oh, for the love of Grimoire, please, someone, anyone, save me!"_ thought Rusk, who was praying not to be strangled to death, _"Come on sis, show up and save my butt!"_

To bad for Rusk, he started to lose his balance thanks to the amount of water and his backwards walking, and began to fall backwards, hitting the ground, while Micah, who saw this as an opportunity to strike, quickly moved forwards to grab Rusk, and grabbed him by the neck.

"So, we're you lying or trying to scam me?" asked Micah, staring cruelly into Rusk eyes, which were filled with fear, while looking down at the blond, "So just tell me, or you probably won't suffer!" shouted Micah in a dark tone, with words drench in malice, though it shocked him.

During his whole new life, he never showed such violence to another person. He only showed violence to the monsters he fought, and never to a single human being, but why now? It could be because Rusk was being annoying, and his future predicting could be true, then why did he react in such a way? Was their something about himself, he still didn't know?

_"What's wrong with me?" _thought Micah, with curiosity taking over in his usual kind and soft eyes, which were filled malice and a demonic look, _"Your acting according to your other blood, boy."_

_"I'm going to die, aren't I?" _thought a quivering Rusk, _"Why must I die at such a young age?"_

Well, luckily for Rusk, he wasn't dyeing anytime soon. For his older (Yet younger looking) sister came rushing through and yelled when entering the bathing area (In only a towel by the way) and was about to see s strange seen before her.

"Rusk, what's going on in here?" asked the worried older sister, who wasn't really thinking about any proper clothing for the situation.

What she was expecting to see was her brother beaten, or knocked out, but not being held by the neck, in a very suggestive way…by Micah, oh, just what was going on?

"M-m-m-m-m-Micah! Wh-wh-what are you doing to my brother!" shouted Collette in a panicked tone. Their was one thing bugging her, was this a prime example of forbidden love! No, Micah didn't seem, like they type, neither did her brother, but something about this seemed strange, mainly the why Micah was looking at him, if this was forbidden love, wouldn't he be looking, competently?

"Th-this can't be forbidden love, can it?"

"Forbidden…" began Rusk, tilting his head, so he could actually see his sister, just what was she going on about now?

"…Love?" finished Micah, who was also looking at the blond, and noticed something, with her hair down, she looked a lot cuter, but being in only a bath towel, and dripping with water could be apart of it, he was still a guy, though at least now he was a little calmer thanks to her outburst.

During this whole commotion, Shino decided to come and investigate the current situation within the bathhouse. When she entered, she heard Collette talking in gibberish and wondered what she was yapping about forbidden love in till she noticed the way Micah was holding Rusk, which is, very subjective, by the way, though it seemed like something was missing from this equation.

"Oh my, I never knew you'd be interested in guys Micah," spoke Shino in a normal tone, though, she felt it would be fun to taunt them a bit.

"Hey! What's going on?" shouted a female voice from the background oh here we go again.

"Huh? Something interesting going on?" asked another female voice from the background, oh here we go again, times two.

And so, the two female voices from the background appeared, and of course, it was Sakuya and Pia. When they entered the male side of the bath, they were surprised by what they saw. The boys looked like they were caught doing something bad. Micah appeared to be forcing himself onto Rusk, who was currently in the hot water, while only in towels covered their vital regions.

"Oh, is it a case of guy on guy love!" yelled the two girls in unison jumping up and down for joy, while gaining an unsurprised look from Shino, who figured this was going to happen, girls always seem interested in seeing these types of things, but they probably didn't mean it.

_"Although Micah does look nice without a shirt on,"_ thought the two girls in unison as well, yeah, they probably were just playing, hopefully.

So, from the on going stares from the girls, while the two were only in a towel covering their private area, Micah began to feel uncomfortable, and he had enough with them thinking of this weird forbidden love thing, he wasn't into guys, enough said, and girls always have to blow things out of proportion. So, he got off of Rusk, and started to head to change into his clothes.

As he was leaving, he quickly said, "Sorry about that Rusk, I just overreacted, that's all."

With that, he left leaving behind a confused Rusk, a space-case Collette, screaming Sakuya and Pia, along with a surprised Shino, though, they could all feel a lingering malice, something that wasn't normal, especially coming from him.

Our next scene takes place outside, where the moon gently over shadowed the small village. It wasn't very late, but their weren't that many people wandering it's street at the moment. Now, the camera closes in on a young man with wet, blond hair.

His eyes were filled with worry and sadness, pondering just why he snapped back there at Rusk. Just what caused him to do such a cruel thing? He couldn't comprehend just why that it all happened. The boy was nice to people, he would never try to hurt someone, he never thought about doing such a thing before. He doesn't even like to hurt the monsters, sure, they are trying to kill him, but it's their nature. So then, why? Something inside him just caused him to react, but what was it? Then, he sighed. He then looked up at the moon, the same mocking moon that caused him to forget his life before this. Its appearance was mocking him, hiding the truth that he wanted to know, and the truths behind all truths. The reason why he felt so, strange right there and then, and just what could it mean? Not only that, but what was that voice inside his head? Why did it compel him to react in such a way? It felt like, _"As if theirs something inside of me, causing me to act in such a way."_

"What should I do now?" asked Micah aloud, with his head tilted upwards, looking at the sky, and the mocking moon, that would forever loom over his head, in till he remembered.

He decided to go back to his home, his nice, cozy, yet odd home. Although, on his way to his home, he quickly changed his mind though, deciding he rather go some place where he could look at the sky, to fully to think over everything that had happened.

Micah was now sitting in a bed of flowers, looking over the cliff that beckoned him to look down at what lied below him. So many thoughts were going through his mind, but this place calmed him down. Though he was filled with strife, he managed to calm himself down with the peaceful landscape that was under him. The late summer breeze claimed up the cliff and hit him in the face. He felt the breeze whip through his blond hair, letting the air calm his soul. Though, in his mind, he still felt that something was being to shatter, himself. He felt that something inside him was slowly seeping through the cracks, starting to take over what made him, himself. He could feel the rift inside his soul. Though, he felt such things, he wasn't compelled to take action, as if everything that was happening was nothing more then a fable dream, that would never some to light. For that, that was what he hoped for the most out of everything. For if that wasn't the truth, he just…wouldn't know what to do anymore.

His eyes began to close, trying not to think about it, but something was wrong, something inside told him to stay awake. Well, that makes sense; he did sleep basically the whole day and all. Guess he wasn't all that tired, so he had no choice but to stay awake.

"It's pointless to just sit around doing nothing," spoke Micah, getting up, but his brain is still telling him theirs something wrong with him.

So, he rose from his sitting position among the flowers, and stood up and stretched his limbs from his stargazing, he had nothing really to so right now. He finished all his work before he fell asleep, and there was probably no one awake to talk to, he had nothing really to do but one thing really.

"_Might as well go to the lake and fish, it'll help me out later any way,"_ thought Micah, as he began to leave, _"But I need my fishing rod first, guess I have to stop at the house."_

So, Micah began to leave the flower area, but he failed to notice a shadowy figure behind him and the shadow had a smirk on it's face while thinking, _"I've finally tracked you down." _

Micah was now reaching his new, well kept home, though, something was wrong, which was definitely not good. He could sense that something was up. He heard something, as if he was going to be attacked by a monster, but what this thing was, was definitely not any type of monster he ever heard of before. He could hear whatever was following him, all of the footsteps, and that sound was not the type a monster would give off. Well, unless monsters started to wear shoes that is. Though, he could fight off one of them, whatever it was, it still seemed off for some reason. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees, on the ground, and it scared the crap out of him. He felt as is he was trapped in some type of horror film, which he had no chance of escaping from, so he did what he thought fit with the situation, he ran. Luckily, he didn't have one of those classic clichés where in some type of chase scene, you fall to the ground and well; your fate is sealed, usually.

"Keep calm Micah," began the frightened boy, "There is nothing to be afraid about, it's just your active imagination, that's all," well, that was what he hoped, but right now, he didn't fell all that sure of himself, he still could tell he was being tailed.

By the time he reached his field, the same one with all of his crops, along with the crap load of color grass he had to deliver to Daria, before she kills him for not giving any to her, or if she gets the chance to kill him that is. Great, he was thinking he was about to die, poor fellow.

When he finally entered his home, the ominous presence was still lingering behind him, so he worked as fast as he could. He hurried across the room, walking on the wooden floor below his feet, to his storage chest, grabbed his fishing rod, and was prepared to run like the wind, if he had the chance.

He had prepared himself also to go hide in a dungeon if he had to, he couldn't fight off some strange creature unprepared, and he quickly yelled, "Who ever you are, show yourself!" He quickly changed his mind; he was probably over reacting with the sense of fear.

He began to trudge towards the door while stammering, "I-I h-h-have a fi-fi-fishing rode and I'm not afraid to u-use it!"

_"Wait," _thought Micah, _"I have dual blade swords with me…I'm an idiot. Thoes would be way more effective against this thing."_

So Micah put his fishing rode away, and pulled out his dual blade swords, gripping them tightly.

After he equipped his weapons, a shadow figure appeared out of the corner of the house and spoke, "I know you won't attack me. Besides, this is your own fault for not doing such a simple task I asked you," the female, and mysterious voice spoke while walking towards Micah.

"_That voice…where have I heard it before?"_ thought Micah, and without thinking he went in and attacked, "Ahh!"

He tried to strike the villain, while not trying to seriously injure the person. He raised his one sword to cut the side of his opponent 's face of but missed when the intruder quickly backed away.

"Come on! I'm not trying to kill you! All I want to do is take you home with me!" yelled the voice and then sighed, "I guess I have no choice, now do I?  
So, the unknown attacker grabbed her large weapon, and griped it tightly in her hands, "I don't want to fight you Micah, I just want you to come back with me, since you didn't do as I said!" hollered the female voice, which actually seemed to be giving off a sincere tone.

"No way in hell would I go with you!" yelled Micah while running towards the intruder, he wasn't thinking like himself, and he knew it. He mentally thought it be easier for the person to revile themselves in an orderly fashion, but he just ran blindly in, and striked.

He made quick hand movements with his short swords to attack the female, and tried to strike her face again, as a warning. He never actually fought against another person, so he didn't know how it would go. His attack was quickly blocked by his opponent's large weapon, so he tried to strike with his other weapon, but due to the width of the weapon, she managed to block his attack again. Maybe because he wasn't serious enough, was what leading to his fate, for the enemy quickly moved backwards, causing Micah to fall forwards, and him letting his guard down. She then hurried to get behind Micah, though he tried to turn around and strike a counterattack, while having fear engulfed in his eyes, and something inside him, telling him not to go all out on the person.

"Goodnight, my dear boy," and with that she struck Micah in the back with her large weapon.

A sudden pain rushed through his body; he could feel the immense pain circulating throughout his body, moving as fast as the blood in his body. From the strike, blood started to seep from his mouth, and a good bit too. He dropped his two weapons and they made the clank noise of metal hitting a wooden floor. He then dropped to his knees, and then fell face forward to the wooden floor, with the blood from his mouth seeping onto the floor, and he began to lose conscience from the force of the blow. Was he going to die by this persons hand because he didn't want to hurt whomever this person was? Inside his mind, he could hear that same, dark, and spite filled voice say,_ "This is what happens to fools who show any kind of kindness towards these things. It's a shame, you would gladly defeat a monster, which is half of your blood, but not things from the other half?"_

As the person stepped foreword, he could make out the image from the moonlight seeping through from his window, it was as if the moon was laughing at his misfortune, and was only making things worse by reveling the face of the aslant. He would had been better off in the end if he didn't see who it was, but now, now he knew, but why? Why did it have to be someone he thought, he could trust.

"W-why are you…" chocked out Micah as more blood seeped out of his mouth, and his vision going blurry, and then dark.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Though his confidence faded, the person had a sorrowful look on her face, while she mumbled, "I really didn't want to do this Micah, and I really didn't mean to hit you so hard. Only if you actually listened to me in the first place, maybe we could have avoided all of this mess. I am sorry, I really am."

While back in the village, Rusk was relaxing in his bedroom reading his recently bought fortune-telling book. The "101 Ways to Fortune Telling," by the Great Fortune Teller, Alicia, who, supposedly not as great as she says, and half the time the fortunes came wrong, but oh well. If this thing was just crap, then nothing ever was going to happen to Micah, though he hope the book was legit, sounds nice huh? The cover was pink, and had a picture with the author, Alicia on it, with a seductive pose, while donning in her odd attire. Her long pink hair was topped with a large, oversized hat, and her clothes did seem a bit showy, but who cares about the cover? As they say, never judge a book by it's cover, and this instance was no different, though it could just be a way to attract people to possibly buy it, hopefully not. While under her picture in blue, it stated, "Sponsored by the De-Saint Coquille family, singed, Rosalind." Apparently, this Alicia person had to have someone else publish the book for her, wonder if she did any of this work her self, and not bribing someone with some type of fortune, but Rusk didn't really care about the details of this situation.

"Hmm, I wonder if my prediction came true?" asked Rusk aloud while looking at his new book; he still really didn't care about Micah. Well, that was to be expected, after all, with the way he treated him before was really uncalled for, and totally unfair. It's called a fortune, theirs no guarantee that it would actually happen, not only that, but the whole thing with paying, really? He didn't mention a single about gold and he just jumps to that conclusion he would have to pay for anything, and with that Rusk sighed.

"_He was acting weird though, and that look in his eyes, they looked like the type of eyes a monster would have," _thought Rusk while leaning against the bed frame of his large, comfy bed, _"Maybe it was my imagination and all, I mean he is under stress and all. Having to work for a bunch of people with different type of ideas must be hard, I certainly wouldn't be able to stand that, he must of hear me wrong or something," _and with that heturned to the back page, which he thought would have something about the "author" but instead their was a picture with the whole village, (Probably) people young and old, including two red haired twins, who stood out the most. Under the picture it read, "This picture is dedicated to our beloved friend Kyle, come home soon, your friends and family miss you."

"_I wonder who is this Kyle person?"_ thought Rusk, and his head started to come up with some strange ideas, _"Let me guess, this guy came to the village with amnesia, like Micah, and got married, and had two kids, but later left his wife to cheat on her after she scratched at his door, and breaking the doorknob, and looking at him like a demon and creping the crap out of him. Then I guess he's living with his mistress, a…bathhouse owner, who is actually cheating on her husband, who is actually cheating on her with the wife of this Kyle guy, and no one actually knows what's going on, and the kids don't even want to get involved, for they rather fight a evil dragon that wants to take over all humanity?"_ what an imagination he has, he must be watching too many soap operas or something, and let's hope this isn't any type of premonition, or they have some real scandal in the family, and then he smirked and thought, _"Then the mistress of this Kyle guy is pregnant with his kid, while his wife is actually also having a child with his mistress husband? Now this would make a great story maybe I should write a letter too-" _

"Hey, Rusk, what are you yapping about fortune telling for?" interrupted a voice from the doorway of his room, wreaking his thoughts. His older sister in her yellow shorts and yellow short-sleeved shirt pajamas, while her long blond hair was down, her clothing actually didn't seem as childish as her regular clothes she wore.

"Hmm," spoke Rusk, turning his head to his older sister, "Oh, that. I just told Micah that he was going to be kidnapped," spoke Rusk in a normal tone, he was still a bit mad at him, so he didn't really cared about what would happen to him.

"W-what!" yelled Collette, with shock in her round eyes, "That can't be good, we have to tell someone!" hollered the panicking girl.

"You do know I've been practicing my fortune telling, so I wasn't actually stating any facts, so don't start panicking and go running and making me give some type of statement."

"Oh, then theirs no way it's going to happen. Thank Goodness!" yelled his sister, now perfectly fine, she really didn't think it was any trouble, after all, Rusk can't be right about this, he only started this whole fortune telling thing a little while ago, no way he could be good enough to come up with such a thing, he must have been pulling her chain.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" replied Rusk in an annoyed tone, glaring at his older sister, their she goes, not believing, just like their dad, he wasn't that bad, he knew what the weather was going to be!

"Well, sorry for not being compassionate towards my brother for thinking our friend is going to vanish into thin air by the hands of some creep!" yelled Collette pointing and pouting at her brother.

"Excuse me for wanting to get better at my skills, but I don't feel like hearing you complain about your boyfriend getting kidnapped!" hollered Rusk back, now he was getting annoyed with her, which usually never happened, but today had just been such a stressful day and all, but that statement will be his finishing move!

"W-w-what!" yelled Collette with her face blazing; "H-h-he's not my b-b-b-boyfriend!" stammered the panicked blond food lover whose eyes were filled with panic, now she was defeated!

"I guess it's a one sided thing…" spoke Rusk, nonchalantly, yet another pointy for him, while thinking, _"Just like all the other girls in this place, and what's with that anyway? Why does he get to be so poplar if he's only been here for half a year!"_

"J-j-just shut up Rusk!" yelled the embarrassed older sister, waving her arms up and down, now this time he went to far! It wasn't like that, it wasn't, really! They were just friends, and besides, he seems to like _her_ more anyhow, and the poor girl just kind of gave up on him, though their still wasn't anything!

"What are you two doing?" asked their father coming into the room to see Rusk tormenting his sister and going on about fortune telling. While Collette was waving her arms like a nut case with a beat red face, they were at it, again. Why did he get stuck with such strange kids, only if his wife was still with him, it would be easier.

"Alright, enough you two, and go to sleep," commanded their father with a stern look plastered on his face, while thinking, _"I wonder what he meant by Micah being kidnapped? It certainly can't be good, but he's interested in fortune telling, just like…. Maybe I should check it out, yeah, I better do that, just to be safe, but I'll wait in till after work,"_ thought the older man, Blasie, while turning his head back towards the two, "Got it?"

"Yes Dad," they both said in unison, while Collette began to leave the room, one more thought enter the older mans brain.

"Rusk," he asked after his older daughter left, closing the door, and making sure she wasn't near by, "Tell me, do you think Micah really is going to kidnapped, and how did you come up with that idea?"

"Well, it just came to me, I can't explain it," mumbled Rusk, "I got the idea this morning, after I woke up, and I had a headache too," explained Rusk studying the look on his father's face, which appeared rugged, "Dad?"

"Huh?" asked Blasie, as if waking from some type of strong thoughts, "I see, well then, I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight."

With a goodnight from Rusk, he left the room while thinking, _"It can't that can it? I thought neither of them inherited that trait." _and with that thought, the screen goes black, just what could be in store next for our hero? That, and what does Blasie know that his kids don't know? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Just what happened to Micah? Will he be able to pull his way out of this mess and get back to the mess he's already in? And just what is the evil thing inside his head? Who decided to go and kidnap him? Wait, just what special ability does Rusk have? Oh, and will anyone be able to find what happened to him? Oh wait, _those_ three are on the case? Will anything get done with those three on the job? Well, maybe, or maybe not…

**Well, theirs chapter 3 in all of it's strange glory! Well, I certainly had fun with this one despite all the edits I made, along with trying to get that fight scene down right and all. Hopefully that went…all right. Anyhow, I had fun with throwing in Mei, from the first Rune Factory, along with Yue from Rune Factory 2. While mentioning Rune Factory Oceans! I mean, they were their more or less the whole time, so I thought I might as well through them in, while referencing characters from2 and Frontier, though I hope I didn't make any problems with the timeline. Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed the long delayed chapter 3, and stay tuned for chapter 4! Oh, and make sure to review to tell me what you think please!**


	4. The Investigation and the Changing Deck

**I did it! Finally, chapter four has been complete! All I have to say is sorry for the delay, I feel like I'm loseing my writing touch, so I'll try to do more. That, and well, I'm having some trouble with this and the next chapters. Anyhow, enjoy chapter four~!**

** Chapter 4: The Investigation and the Changing Deck**

The bright, yellow sun rose over the small village, which was in its final days of the hot summer. The village people were all over the place like, any other usual day. Nothing seemed off, nothing what so ever, a thing that really never happened here anyway. People were here and there, across the lanes of this serene village. Sakuya was busy conning people to come inside the large inn, which also doubled as a bathhouse, though, besides the bathhouse, why would people who live there come in their in the first place? Really, travelers would have to go there in the first place if they wanted a place to sleep that actually had a roof. Oh well, she was too obsessed with money to care anyway. Collette was hungry…just like any other day, no surprise there. Really, a day where she wasn't hungry would be a day where the whole village would freeze over. That, or she was given some strange medicine that caused her to have a digestion system of a normal person. Marian was bruin something, just what it is unknown. Though, when does_ anyone_ know what's she making? Granted, most people would rather not know what she was making, out of fear of being used as a test subject by the deranged witch. While she was up to the usual no good, her grandmother was busy keeping an eye on the store. Yup, everything is perfectly normal, for not only the people mentioned, but all the people that wasn't mentioned that exist in this place, and no one was being forgotten about what so ever.

"Something seems…odd," speaks a maiden voice, who was probably the only person who noticed something was odd. Though, how would one notice something odd without truly knowing what was going on in the first place? Wait, this is a story, somethings don't have to make sense to be enjoyable. Or, for some people, they just have awesome instinct, like a great detective!

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks a fair man's voice, who frankly, had absolutely no clue just what in the world was happing. He is just going on with his daily life, which consisted of, eating, forging, being obsessive over forging and anything that had to do with it, passing out…should I go on?

"There is something wrong here, definitely wrong. The presence of a significant person has vanished from it's proper location, and seems to have been transferred to another to which the person does not know, and does not belong to," explained the female, "And no one has yet to notice this change in time and space, for they are too busy with their by the books daily routine." Well, wasn't this interesting? It appers that the female character is starting at act like a humanoid data entity, whoes job is to keep trake of people, their location, and of course, their well being. Though, just why this was going on, no one knew really, and the other people in the area thought that perhaps, she want off her rocker a bit.

"Raven, what are you **not** going on about?" asked yet another female voice, this time from the doorway, and the tone was rather curious.

"You've been reading weird books again, *Yawn*," spoke another female voice from the doorway, and this one sounded rather un-emotional.

"I think that is the most she ever said in a single morning," spoke the only male's voice, and what he said sounded rather true indeed. The girl infront of them really wasn't what you would call a social butterfly, but quite the oppisite.

"Uhh, can I please get through?" pleaded another female, who didn't understand just what in the world was going on at the moment, perhaps she should have came by at a later time in the day?

So, let's take a look at our fair scene, but beware, it's weird.

It takes place in the blacksmiths, which is run by the village's only dwarf, Gaius. With him, was his only partner who helps runs the store, the solitary red head, Raven. The two works together, live in the same house, probably ate together…. Anyhow, Raven somehow sensed that something was wrong and started to mumble about it in some scientific way, and it appered in an extremly strange.

Then, for some reason, her two friends decided to come for a visit, though it is still a mystery on how those three are friends. First, there was the opposite speaking rich girl, Sofia, along with her trusty parasol. The purpled hair rich girl was often hard too understand but just some how, what she said appered in a none reversed order, even though their where no red text visable on the screen. Then there was the absolutely laziest person in the whole village, Karina. That girl would say something about everything in the world was a pain, but somehow managed to hold a conversation without falling asleep was shocking. Of course add in a silent, I have my scerets girl who rather not talk in with those too, you get the strangest trio in the world, well, perhaps. Then the two decided to visit their silent friend, but caught off guard at her sudden statements. Behind them was Shara, the granddaughter of the mayor, who was currently trying to get through to do some shopping, but somehow got caught up in this strange situation, all she wanted was too pick up her order. Just what in the world could happen with these characters now? Well, only the darkness known's, and of course Fate, oh, and irony too!

"Raven, just what are you going on about? What's wrong?" asked Shara from behind, she seemed to be the only person concerned about her, even though she just wanted to get some shopping done, she does have other plaines for later.

"Yeah, what's up? Their couldn't possibly be a problem with the fires or ores, could it? We're not going have to close down our store, will we?" shouted Gaius, who now seemed like he cared more about his work and hobby than his own friend, granted, it sounded like something he would say. Perhaps he was just hiding his true thoughts with his usual personality? Though, it appers that Raven was the one who took care of the stores management, not really suprising their though.

"Perhaps it **doesn't **have anything to do with a **genius** we all know?" asked Sofia tilting her head while continuing on to say, "Please, tell me I'm **right **about this?" Of course she was worried about that idiot, for if their was no idiot, things would get boring around here really fast.

"Idiot? *Yawn* Who do you mean? (Probably Micah though)," spoke Karina, who appered still asleep, even though it was ten in the morning. Though, she showed some concern with that last statement, wow, not being totally lazy for once, truly shocking.

"I…don't know yet, something seems wrong," began Raven as she walked towards the door. Even though she wasn't sure what happened, she just knew something was going down in this village, and it couldn't be good. For, just one incident could undo the fabric of time which they knew, and twist it in a way that everything would have to change, for better or for worst. And, along with everyone else here, no one wanted anything to change, for what type of problems could come of it? While walking, a thought went through her mind, _"Sometimes, having different blood comes in handy depending on the situation."_

"Raven, where are you going?" asked Shara, who, among the other two girls, moved out of the way as she aproched the door. It wasn't like she was afraid of her or anything, it just kind of felt like the right thing too do and all.

"To investigate," and that's all she wrote, and out the door into the sunlight to find what was wrong. For their was no one else who would notice anything wrong in till it was too late, and for once, she was acually thanking her genes, for it was helping her keeping the things the way they where. At least, that was what she was hoping. She didn't want this new life to become engulfed in sadness, and if it envoled him, she had to do something. She didn't want anything to change, or to feel the powerful and hated emotion of loneliness, that was always hovering around her head like a blood thirsty vulture, always on the prowl for rotten, decayed, and lifeless remains.

"Hey, **do **forget me," mentioned Sofia as she began to follow behind, while opening up her parasol. If something was going on, she might as well tag along, for it was something too do. Their really wasn't much to do here most of the time, except sit around, chit-chat, and the occasional festival, so this might turn out to be fun. That, and if Micah was involved in some way, it may turn out to be more interesting, at least if he wasn't the one in some form of trouble, which was possible, but unlikely. He wasn't the type to get captured; he was the type to just get caught in a bad situation.

"I'll go too, I guess…(Though it'll be a pain)" complained Karina, walking slowly out of the door, with a yawn. She really didn't want to do anything, like any other day, but oh well. It would be just as much a pain to do nothing, the only thing that would be fun would to sleep, but a person could only sleep for so long. That, and if it was Micah in trouble, she could at least help her friends figure out what happened. Well, that and if he was in trouble, she could try to help out, though that would be shocking, but he has done stuff for her, so it was only fair.

"Huh?" asked Shara, making an almost squeak noise watching the trio walking away, "Any idea what's going on?" She was suprisied by how one simple action could lead to another and another. Though, really, just what could this bad thing be? If it was some impending disaster, her grandfather would have surely said something to her before her departure that morning.

"No clue, but it can't something to bad," mentioned Gaius, crossing his arms, with a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Shara, turning her head towards Gaius, with curiosity enveloped in her sweet eyes. Still, she couldn't shake this feeling that something may actually happen, so she was wondering what he meant by his statement.

"If it was too danguers or life threatening, I highly doubt that Raven would let those two tag along, now would she?" explained Gaius in a knowledgeable tone. He knew the way she acted around others by now. He could read her movements, even if there really much to show in public, but being with someone for a while makes it easier to understand the way that person behaves.

"Yeah, your right, Raven wouldn't let her best friends get hurt. She may not talk that much, but inside her heart, she truly cares for those around her, even though she doesn't show it," replied Shara, with a peaceful look on both her face, and in her tone of voice. Even if she didn't speak with the assistant at the blacksmith much, she knew that much, not everything can be understood with just words.

"Yes," began Gaius, with a happy look on his face, "That sounds just like her."

"Oh, did you finish my order yet?" asked Shara, who decided to let those three solve the problem, their capable enough. If things get too complicated, she'll step in and help, after all, she was the mayor's granddaughter. Though, she's hopping Raven was just being paranoid, and that nothing was actually going on. She didn't think Micah could ever get himself into any trouble, but there was always that slim possibility looming around the corners within the shadows.

"Ah, yes. The broach you ordered is finished," mentioned Gaius in a surprised tone, he probably forgot who ordered it, and paid attention in the working part of it. He did love his work; his passion for the flame of the forge was just as strange as the flame of the forge itself, perhaps even greater at times.

"Great," spoke Shara, while walking towards him, nothing to extreme was going to happen, right? Well, hopefully that is, things shouldn't go badly. This village is meant to be peaceful, not chaotic, and she prayed with all her heart that nothing would ever happen in this wonderful home of hers, where she has lived her whole life, and continue to do in till the day she dies, like they say, from the cradle to the grave.

"What type of **horrible and useless **plan are you making Raven?" asked Sofia, while sipping some sweet smelling tea. It appeared that the three walked to her rich and vibrant large manor, a usual recurrence for the members of her large family. The three young females were sitting in the manors large dinning room, at the not as large table with its light purple tablecloth.

"Well, we need to get some paper and make a list of people in the village," mentioned Raven, in a calm tone. It would best to have everyone listed first, and then go around to see who was accounted for, and if anyone were missing, they would know whom it was without it being a major hassle.

A *Clank* noise was reverberated throughout the large manor, but the three ignored it, it wasn't uncommon for someone to pass through this place at this time of day.

"You get it Sofia (This is your house after all)" mentioned Karina with her hand on her face and elbow on the table. This was going to take awhile, and no doubt it would be a pain, but that shouldn't matter.

"Alright, **I will not get the unnecessary paper**," spoke Sofia as she rose from her chair, and exited the dinning room to find some paper. Sometimes she wished they had a butler or maid to take care of such trivial matters such as this. After all, her cousins had a maid, so why couldn't they? Even Electra, one of her many relatives, still had her maid, Maerwen, even though there basically dirt poor and they can barely pay her wages, how did that work? The poor ones get a maid, while the ones with money has none? She had to talk to her father about hiring one at some point or another, and hope the person doesn't run off like the others. What was so hard about working for someone who spoke in opposites? The pay was good and all that was all that should matter, right?

After Sofia left, (Along with her thoughts about a needed butler or maid) Karina spoke up and asked in a bored tone, "Who do you think vanished? (I hope it isn't Micah…)" Despite the fact she spoke in a bored and "I don't give a crap tone", she was actually worried about the blond boy in question, he was probably the only thing she gave a crap about besides a few other things.

"I…I'm not sure yet, but I know something went wrong, I can sense it," explained Raven while looking out the window. She could feel _that_ blood telling her something was going to happen, as if her blood is telling her grave misfortunes shall strike this small village in one fell swipe from something that started out as simple and maybe not so harmless. She though, that just maybe, she could stop whatever it was before it could get any worse than it could have already. She didn't want to lose anything due to this ruthless dictator known simplify as Fate. The thing that has always plagued her for as long as she could remember, and she didn't want to lose anything to it.

"Any guesses (How long does it take to get paper?)" asked Karina with a yawn. Really, does finding a good piece of paper that hard? It was her house right? She should know where everything was at; this was taking away time and making things a pain.

"No, I don't," spoke Raven in a quick, cold, and rushed tone. She didn't want to think about what her gut was telling her, even if it was her being too worried about him, and after she spoke those emotion seeping words, she thought, _"I-I hope I'm wrong." _

"Huh? (That came out too fast, she usually speaks slower. She's hiding something.) You sure?" asked Karina in a questioning tone of voice, which was shocking coming out from her mouth, even though she could act liked she cared every once in awhile.

"Yes…," spoke Raven in a low tone of voice, with sadness engulfing her sapphire eyes. That sadness was causing truly thought provoking ideas to continue surfacing inside her heart no matter how many times she said it was too soon to think such a thing.

"Are you sure it isn't-," began Karina but was cut off by the door opening and Sofia appeared with paper, and a pen. Guess she remembered, to write you need a writing utensil, for it was kind of obvious that was needed though.

"Sorry, **it didn't take so little time**," spoke Sofia as she walked back to the table, placing down the paper and pen. Yes, a butler could have done this in less time, but alas, there was none willing to take the job, such a shame.

"That's alright," mentioned Raven as she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write the names of the villagers, in nice, medium size handwriting along with a check box.

After she finished writing the names of all the people down, she spoke in her regular tone, "Do you have a clip board by any chance Sofia?" If they where going to walk around and check on everyone, it would be much easier to check their names off on something solid. It would also be useful if they gathered any useful information, for she could gather notes, and if she had enough, she could put them together like a puzzle piece and solve the events of the day's mystery.

**"No, I won't go and get it," **spoke Sofia while getting up and leaving, but before she left, she tock a sip of her tea. Though, if Raven needed a clipboard, could she have asked for one a bit sooner? It really didn't bother her to do it; it just would have been simpler to ask before hand. This, this was a job for a butler.

Now, with Sofia gone, all was left was the two girls, in a awkward silence, that only lasted for about five seconds, for the door to the dinning room opened and a figure in cheerful spirits strolled on in. Though, before that happy person entered it appeared that Karina was going to ask a question.

"Hey girls, what are you guys up too?" asked a familiar female voice, who was in her usual, happy mood.

The red and blue haired girls both turned their heads to see a familiar smiling face, what a way to cut off a possible thought provoking statement, which could have turned into a possible plot device, which is now floating along the lines which where the road not taken.

"Oh, hello Evelyn," spoke Raven in a semi-surprised voice, she wasn't surprised to see her for this was too, her own home, although her smile didn't match the serious mood that they where just in.

"Hi (You need something? I was about to ask her a important question!)" mumbled Karina with an annoyed look on her face, she didn't like being interrupted by her at such an important time! The question was so important to the process of the story! Oh well, it was too much of a pain for it to be asked now.

"So, what are you guys planning? Something not evil I hope," mentioned Evelyn as she sat down next to Raven, in a happy tone. What ever they where planning on doing, it may be fun to watch and even help out on, especially if it could happen to work in her own favor. Though, the likely hood was slim, but alas, one could try and try again, could they not?

"I think something bad happened, so we're going to look into it," spoke Raven in a simple, and to the point sentence. There was no need to draw things out at the moment or cause a stir among the other villagers, for it could cause things to become much more worse than it is at the moment.

"I see, I see. If you three are playing detective, I have the perfect thing to give you," began Evelyn with a demonic smirk on her face, this was the perfect opportunity to place those new cards in the table, "I can give you the perfect outfi-Ahhh!" shouted Evelyn, guess those plans have been foiled before they where even placed into a sentence.

It appeared that Sofia, her younger sister, and the more normal (?) or, sane one, silently walked over and went behind her and bonked her older sister on the head with the clipboard that she brought back and yelled, **"**Please** do involve your wonderful outfits **in our job!" She defiantly had no intention of allowing her to go and use them as dress up dolls for her own gain, all that mattered was finishing the job at hand.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your big sister!" yelled Evelyn, getting up from her seat with her hands on her head, with a little tears coming out the side of her eyes. Typical, her not so much younger sister has interfered with her plains; it would best to abort the mission at the moment, if she doesn't want to get hit again.

"I **do care **sister," replied Sofia while putting down the clipboard, with a stern look in her eyes, trying to keep her from interfering shall be a difficult battle.

"Have you not heard the phrase, "Dress for success" before?" retorted Evelyn, it was true, for if they where to succeed at their job of investigating…what where they looking into? Never mind that, what ever they where investigating, they needed the proper clothing to be able to do such a thing. It was just too convenient that her new line was just completed, and she has three people that are fitting the job description.

**"Yes, I have, and I do care,"** replied Sofia, pulling out the chair and sitting down, while taking a sip of tea, finishing off the tea, leaving the fine cup empty. She truly wished that for once, her sister would stay out of what they where doing, a fourth wheel was certainly not necessary, and most defiantly when it involved anything to do with her oddly created clothing.

"Hey, Karina! Wouldn't you like to try on a new outfit to fit your work?" asked Evelyn cheerfully clasping her two hands together, their had to be at least one person willing to do so, right? After all, she was one of the few people who would actually wear her clothing, which some people feared for some unknown reason...

"Not right now (I want to finish this so I can sleep) *****Yawn*," mumbled the lazy girl, who really didn't care about trying on any clothes, it would make things even more complicated than they already are, and it would take up even more time, which could be used for more important things.

"Ah man, this sucks! Now I have no one to try out the Detective Line I just created!" complained the now sulking Evelyn, why was that every time she finished something, no one would ever want to try it on? Why is it that her strangely created, yet unique clothes are always treated like the plague? They won't kill you, well, most of them won't.

"Evelyn," began Raven, trying to get the purple haired designers attention, things where starting to get out of hand with her, she had to rap things up quickly.

"Yes Raven? Do you want to try on one of my outfits?" asked Evelyn in an almost pleading tone, but was doubtful that Raven would actually try her outfit on; she just doesn't look like the type who would ever try on anything she ever made. Her personality was just too serious for anything over the top.

"No," was her quick and simple response, what was the point of asking her, while they where in the middle of an investigation?

"I knew it…," mumbled Evelyn, letting her head drop with disappointment.

"Have you noticed anything odd?" asked Raven, staring straight into her eyes with her cold blue ones, as if she was trying to peer into her soul, as if to tell her, "I will not take your crap, I want to do my work," wow, she can be scary.

"Nope. I haven't seen anything strange at all," replied Evelyn, in a simple response.

"I see, thank you," answered Raven while checking off her name, and taking down what she said, on another page, "You can go now."

"Alright then, if you three need any help, just give me a ring. Or if you change-"

"We are** defiantly trying on your fabulous outfits!" **shouted Sofia happily, why wouldn't she just shut up and leave already?

"Alright, alright. I hear you, well, see you three later!" shouted Evelyn as she exited the dinning room, but it looked more like a retreat from Sofia.

After her departure, the three decided to gather their work together and to look around town to see if anyone was missing, or if they had noticed something wrong. Before they departed the manor, they spoke to Sherman, Sofia and Evelyn's father who also speaks in opposite, and that's were Sofia picked it up. Some how Evelyn didn't pick up that strange habit, perhaps she is more like the mother who is currently abstinent, and which probably no ones where that person is. Why is it that the other parent is always missing?

"I** have seen some things wrong," **was his answer to the question, though they had to decipherer what he originally said, for he was too busy eating the whole time, and of course not doing any work, which also runs in the family. The kids ended up doing the work while the parent where busy eating something.

So far, their information cleared off the three girls of course, for they knew nothing, and they where all accounted for, along with Evelyn, Shara, Gaius, and Sherman. Granted, they will have to speak to Shara and Gaius, just too see if they have learned or know anything that could be beneficial to their investigation. So, that was their next destination, to visit the blacksmith who was obsessive with his work. After they have finished up talking, they would go around the town and visit everyone, in no particular order. And so, their adventure shall start, what shall they uncover?

The view beyond the small flowerbed was one not to forget. I mean, the landscape is so pretty and peaceful, the perfect place to just relax and have a picnic, right? Oh, and of course the flowers we where sitting among was also quite enjoyable. Well, it would be even better if I knew where he was, for when was he ever late for anything? Wasn't he always on time, or even earlier than expected? My mind started to drift off to what I heard this morning from Raven; those unexpected words have been haunting me ever since I left from the blacksmiths. What could be so bad that had caused such a reaction in her? I don't think anyone here would want to hurt anyone else. I've known these people for a long time know, I just couldn't believe if someone could ever do something deplorable.

Though, is someone had done something, who could do something so cruel? I can't see anyone be kidnapped, especially by anyone from here, but why do I feel doubt. Could I even do such a thing? Well, I am human, and humans always doubt one another over stupid things.  
"Hey!" I hear someone call in the background, but I pay no attention to what I heard. I'm to worried about the events of today, to pay attention. Who could be in trouble? Who could do it? Could I even believe that someone was cable of such a thing?

"Hey, sis!" yelled the voice in the background, but who is it? Wait, the voice just called me "Sis," right? Oh well, I'm probably just imaging things, for I'm pretty sure.

"Hey, Shara! Shara!" shouted the person, who was of course, my sister, Monica. Her voice managed to knock me out of my thoughts, even though I was sure it wasn't her. Perhaps I'm just worried over nothing.

"Oh, hello Monica," I replied to my little sister, who doesn't like people that much. She was usually refrained from being around others, though when she was around some, she has the bad habit of biting them. Though, she's a little better now.

"What's wrong with you, you usually don't space out like that," spoke Monica as she sat down on the pink flower patterned cloth I placed down when I first arrived, while I was waiting for him, and Monica too, who was also late, for some reason. She really didn't have a reason to be late, since I was the one who brought the food. Hopefully, this heat won't affect it too much.

"Oh, it's nothing," I say in a normal tone of voice, with a smile on my face. I don't want to worry her, she's still a child after all, and this type of stuff would easily scare her.

"Oh, alright. Well, where is he? You did invite him to come with us, right?" asked Monica who had a pout on her face; she obviously didn't want to come if he was going to be here with us.

"It's not that bad to invite people to have lunch with you, Monica. Besides, Micah is a nice and kindhearted person. I'm sure you could get along with him if you just try to talk to him, and not jump to the chance of biting him" I explained to her, placing my hand on her soft hair, with a sweet, but stern tone of voice, hopefully she will learn how to get along with others.

"But…," began my sister, but I quickly cut her off by saying, "No buts Monica, I'm going to make sure that you'll get along with him," for that's the job of a big sister!

After that, she quickly said, "Ahh," and lowered her head in defeat, that's my little sister.

Now, all we needed was for Micah to show up, to start this little event. It's not like him to be late or anything like that. Though, he could be busy doing his work, he does have a lot of crops to take care of, along with his two little cute monsters. He does have crops in some of the areas, which defy all logic and stays the same, the exact same season all year around, I'm surprised no crazy scientist have came and research the areas. Maybe he got an important request from someone who was in dire need of help. Could it be from one of the other girls…

_"W-what I'm I thinking?"_ I thought to my self. Why did I think that for any way? This is no time for my head to wander of to something unimportant!

"Hey, sis, you're spacing out again!" yelled Monica, knocking me out of my thoughts yet again, what's with me today anyway?

"Yeah, sorry about that Monica," I said in an embarrassed tone, it's usually the younger sibling that spaces out, not the older one.

"You've been acting weird," mentioned Monica, as I turned my head to the left of me, to unexpectedly see Daria looking for something on the ground in a frantic demeanor, isn't that a little strange, even for her?

"Daria, what are you doing?" I asked while getting up from the cloth, with Monica turning her head to the same direction, what ever she was doing, perhaps I could help out.

"Huh-ahh, um, what are you doing here Shara?" shouted Daria in a hurried and in a panicked tone, odd, even for her it was odd. Her posture was also a bit distorted, could she be hiding something? Wait, why would I think something like that, I can't go outright and accuse someone of something that I don't even know what's going on.

"Having a picnic," I say in a normal tone.

"Well, that's nice. I-I'm just l-looking for something. Yeah, that's right, hahaha," explained Daria in an extremely panicked tone, while crossing her arms, and turning her head away from me. I sense that something's up, but she does act weird on a regular basis, but this time seemed different.

"I dropped an amulet the other day, so I'm just trying to find it!" was what she shouted, while still a bit panicked.

"Oh, I see," I replied to her, "Do you need any help finding it?" I asked while begging to move foreword a bit.

"No need!" yelled Daria as she lowered her head, scanning the ground, "Ahh, their it is!"

In a hurry, she picked up an owl shape amulet on a silver chain and yelled, "See ya later Shara! Bye bye Monica!" and after that she ran off, but before she was out of hearing range she yelled her usual catchphrase, "Rainbow~!"

"Well, that was weird, but when isn't she?" mentioned Monica, who had a good point, even though it's mean to call someone weird...

"It was really weird," I said aloud, but it was too weird, even for her. Wait, where have I seen that amulet before? I could have sworn that I saw it somewhere before. Maybe it's just my imagination…

Now, back to our three main heroines of this chapter, and probably the up coming one. Though, they aren't really much of heroines…well, Raven counts somewhat, but not so sure about the other two, there more like the useless supporting cast.

Anyhow, the three had finished talking to the mayor, Wells, who reported things seemed normal to him, though if they did learn of anything, they where to report to him. Looks like he's the director of the situation, even though he didn't learn of anything till now. Then they talked to Gaius who also didn't know anything but asked if it had anything to do with his work in an energetic tone, and was starting to be a little annoying. After that little outburst, Raven sighed, walked up to him and smacked him on the head lightly with the clipboard, and called him an obsessive, workaholic, idiot. Then they visited Hazel, though Karina seemed hesitant to go inside for some obvious reasons. She said things looked fine to her, and for once she didn't yell at her useless daughter, who actually managed to do something instead of just lazing about like any other day. She gave her a pat on the head, and told her she should be more active if she was ever going to take over the shop, and of course get a husband. The last part though, caused her tell at her, with a red face. Of course this would have gone on for a bit if Raven didn't dragged her out of the store before it could get worse.

After asking those three, they headed down to the lake to ask the fishing siblings if they noticed anything. Hopefully, they might be of more use than some of the other people they had previously spoken with.

When they reached their home, they saw the two fishing siblings standing outside of their home and business. When they got in hearing range, they could hear Carmen was fuming and was yelling, "Where is he! He's super late, when he shows up, he'll be having a date with my fishing rode! He'll wish that he never came here in the first place!"

"Carmen, calm down, bro is probably busy with his work, you know, he has so much to do and all (Though it _is_ taking him a little too long, hopefully he didn't get sided tracked by a cute lady)" spoke/thought Carlos, who was trying to keep his sister from going berserk and attacking someone with her trusty fishing rod that she doesn't go anywhere without. It had more uses than just for catching fish.

"Gahh! He better have a good excuse for this, or so help me, I'll…," began the raging Carmen while clenching her fist with bright flames burning behind her, someone is defiantly ready to pounce and beat someone"…I'll make sure he suffers! This is no way to treat your master! I trained that dimwit who didn't even know how to cast a line properly and this is the thanks I get? Oh, he is so going to regret doing this!" spoke the girl who was going on and on about how someone wasn't here and how she was going to make him pay. Someone needs anger management classes or something.  
"Carmen, are you alright? I think you should calm down just a bit, I don't feel like having to clean up any blood," spoke Carlos, eyeing his younger sister who seems to have gone off her rocker, though that wasn't the first time that happened. Whenever someone didn't show up or was late, she always ended up being mad, and of course he knew from experience, he has lived with her for how long again?

"You two, who are you waiting for here for?" asked Raven as the three girls came closer, they might have finally found their lead.

"Oh, hi ya odd trio!" yelled Carlos waving his hand, using the trio's nickname he came up with. He always thought the three where a mismatch-trio for the way they acted was so different from one another.

"Answer the question," spoke Raven in a cold tone, she disliked the name, just because they acted differently, doesn't mean that it's weird. It shouldn't matter how different they where, they where still friends and that was all that mattered.

"Alright, you don't have to be so cold to me you know? Anyway, we're waiting for Micah to show up and help us on a fishing job!" spoke Carlos in a dignified tone while crossing his arms around his chest.

"What type of fish is it?" asked Raven, perhaps she should look into creating a police station and be the head investigator, she seemed to have a knack for the job. She would be perfect in interrogation; no one would be able to get anything passed her.

"What does that have to do with anything? All I want to know where Micah is so I can kick his scrawny little-" began Carmen, but was smacked lightly on the head on the head by Carlos, who was trying to corporate with Raven, she could kill Micah later, all that matter was actually knowing he was alive for her to kill him.

"It's a rare, summer only fish that is out in the far end of the lake, and it's called the red-fin halitosis fish. Micah was going to come and help us catch it, and as you can see, he isn't here," explained Carlos in a serious tone, if something happened to his bro, someone was going to have to save him, and the more information they have, the better.

With that name of the fish mentioned, a little light bulb went off in Sofia's head. That was the name of the exact same fish that Micah was planning on getting for Evelyn the other day, and she did say for him to ask too use the siblings boat to get to the deep end. Could that mean that in order to get the fish, he had to help them capture the same fish? Hopefully the siblings weren't planning on keeping the fish or else some type of war was going to break out, and who knows what'll happen if Pia knew about it.

"I see, next question, have you two seen anything strange or any thing seemed off to you?" asked Raven in a cold tone, yet again. She was still not amused with the comment from the fisherman basking in his own light. She could be cold to whomever she wanted too. Though, the information she just received seems to be helpful.

"No, but something _will_ be wrong if he doesn't show up!" yelled Carmen cracking her knuckles with a demonic smile on her face. He was going to pay for his sins. No one, repeat, no one is allowed to let his master stand around for a few hours waiting in the hot sun when they could be spending their limited time on catching the rarest fish of the season!

"Well, that certainly sounded **nice**," spoke Sofia in her usual tone, while watching Carmen. It appeared that she was hell bent on taking revenge on Micah for being late, what was with this girl? Was killing him the best way of teaching him a lesson? Granted it didn't sound bad, but it wouldn't be fair to him if he were kidnapped all over helping them with a fish. Though, she could also balm her sister for that, he wouldn't be getting any death threats if she didn't ask him to get her that fish.

"Alright then, goodbye," with that said, Raven with the clipboard began to leave the area with the other two following behind. Like a boss who's underlines followed their leaders every order. They have gained important information; it was best to act upon it, and she had a feeling that Sofia knew something that she didn't.

"Well, something is going on," mentioned Carlos while walking towards their home with a yawn, he was tired out from trying to keep his sister in control. That, and now he was worrying about his, and sister's well being.

"Hey, where are you going? Carlos!" yelled Carmen as she ran after her brother, who appeared to have gotten bored waiting around for Micah to finally show up. What could have happened to that boy? How could him helping them go fishing cause him to be late and possibly vanish and no one knowing where he was, and if that was the case, who would be the villain to take away the new comer?

"Carlos! Get back here or so help me I'll…," began Carmen but stopped, she couldn't kill her brother, all she had to do was make Micah pay, where ever he is.

"Carmen, get your things, where going fishing," was what he spoke as she caught up to her brother who was about to head inside.

"Huh? I thought we where going to wait till Micah showed up too go and capture it. Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?" was what Carmen asked, surprised by her brothers actions. It was a rare sight to see him like this. Could this sudden change in character have something to do with Micah's suppose disappearance?

"Carmen," began Carlos as he turned around and faced his beloved little sister, "If it is true that bro is missing and no one knows where he went, there can be only one explanation!"

"What do you mean?" asked Carmen, still shocked by his actions.

"He said he was going to help us fish, and the next day he goes missing? Coincident? I think not, someone had to learn of our plans and went after him, to try to stop the capture of the fish," explained Carlos in a stern voice, apparently he was smarter than one would first think.

"Then, who would do that to him?" was what she asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Who is the only person in this whole village that loves all fish, and is willing to do _anything_," was all he said in the same stern tone.

The next moment a gasp was released from Carmen's mouth and a bewildered look on her face, "You think Pia is really capable of doing such a thing?"

"Yes, and our lives could also be in jeopardy, so we have to pack up and head out to somewhere safe where she won't find us. Our brother may have fallen to her cruel hands, but we will live on and carry on his wishes and memory!" shouted Carlos while clenching his fists and little tears forming on the side of his eyes. He will carry on the will of his fallen brother! Even though the villain Pia had already claimed his life, he had to go fighting and protecting the pride of the fishermen and he will realize their dream, to capture the legendary fish!

"Your right *sniffle*** **we won't let his death be in vein! We will capture the fish and dedicate it to our fallen alley!" spoke Carmen, copying the same movements as her brother, "But wait, what if she comes looking for us?"

"No need to worry sis! Even if she swims and kills us, she won't know how to use the boat, and when people figure out that our boat is gone and the only way for us to die at the lake is if someone swam all the way there, and she is the only one who could it!" declared Carlos, even if they where to die, they know they would be avenged! For they won't stop for they will carry on the will of the Micah!

"Your right! Let's get ready to go fishing until we catch it in the memory of Micah!" hollered Carmen in a happy tone.

"Yes, your right! In the memory of bro!" shouted Carlos and with that the two walked inside and started to pack supplies that could last them for days. Now, what will happen with the two siblings that think our main character is dead? Is he? Or is he alive? That, or are they just jumping the gun a little, what possible misunderstanding will this lead to now?

Now back with the main characters of this part of the story at the time of 11:32; the girls decided to take a break to go over their recent findings. It looks like the only useful piece of information was that Micah hadn't shown up for a fishing event and the fact they learned he was also helping the siblings capture the same fish that Evelyn had asked him to. There was a possibility that something could have happened because he was working on getting a fish, and that's why he didn't show up. Although, the more logical idea is that he could be busy with his different work. Such as taking care of his crops, and then there's the monsters, plus the crops he takes cares of in the other areas which seem to defy all logic, but anything is possible. That, and they didn't want to point fingers at anyone if it was just a misunderstanding. For all they knew, Raven's instincts could be off this time, and Micah not showing up was because of something else, and not because of kidnapping.

"Do you think we **shouldn't **go check on him?" asked Sofia, while the three girls where sitting on the steps of her manor. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but think that there was a possibility that a cretin fish lover was behind the events, for the whole thing evolves fish, but it's better to wait and see how it plays out.

"No, he probably off in the dungeons, so it'll be too hard to tack him down," mumbled Raven in a serious tone. It was true; trying to find him at this time of day would prove to be somewhat difficult for you could never track him down. Though, if they where to split up to search for him may prove to be useful, Raven thought it wouldn't work. She might be able to handle monsters on her own, but she wasn't so confident in her friend's capabilities, and she didn't want to see them hurt, so it would be best to wait.

**"No, your not right," **replied Sofia with a sigh, running around trying to find that blond pipsqueak who was good at alchemy would generally be imposable to find, their where to many places to look, and fending off the monsters would also serve problematic.

"Well," began Karina, "He's supposed to come by the store around three to pick some seeds up (And for some talking, like usual)"

"Then, around three we'll stop by, and what was the last thing you said?" mentioned Raven turning her head to face her strange friend. She knew she heard something mumbled under her breath, and some teasing sounded like a good way to lighten the gloomy mood.

"Nothing (Don't you dare go their Raven! It isn't like that!)" complained Karina, turning her head the other direction with a blush on her face. He just had a tendency to stop by to buy seeds a lot and they usually talked for a bit, nothing about that was abnormal. It was good business to talk with the costumers and all, granted for most of the costumers she would fall asleep on them…

"Ohh, something definitely** not interesting not going on I don't think?" **insinuated Sofia with a sly grin on her face. It was fun playing around like this from time to time about these things; it was always fun to see the reactions.

"Just shut up (Your on to talk Sofia! Why does this always happen to me…)" complained Karina, annoyed by her friends actions, going on and insinuating things again. That always seems to happen between those three. Though, it seems that Karina is being targeted for the tormenting more often since, Micah came along, for the two seem to be getting along very well. Though they could say that he gets along with all the girls around here. Which was true, he talked to all the girls in a friendly, and familiar tone, and of course Sofia was one of them, someone needs to stop being hypocritical.

"Change the subject (I don't want to hear any more of your instigations about the two of us! It's not like that! I…think)" mentioned Karina with a sigh. She was pretty sure nothing was going on between the two, but of course no one ever listened, most definitely her mother who was starting to get really annoying about it.

The other two girls just chuckled at the scene. At times like these, it was nice to be able to live in a place where everyone was good to one another. Granted though, they needed to figure out how to solve this suppose problem, but they could joke around a bit.

It was truly nice to have friends…**_Friends are nothing more than the people whom you spend the fun yet meaningless times with. When those times get rough, they aren't there to support you_****…****no, that can't be right, not here.**

"Alright then, let's go talk to Marian," mentioned Raven, who just got up, it really didn't effect anything, but they where close to the location, it would best to get it done with right their and then.

**"Yes, let's go visit her next!" **shouted Sofia while jumping upwards and walking down the stairs. They were going to visit Marian, oh great! She just can't stand going there. It's not like she hates Marian, she's just afraid of her gigantic needle. It was just, too pointy for it to be safe. That, and after a little incident, she basically sworn to never go near that place if she was their. Who knows what she could do to a person?

"Come on Sofia," mentioned Raven, as she looked Sofia in the eyes, "We have a job to do!" spoke Raven in a higher tone than usual, but looking at the situation, they have no time to waste on Sofia bellyaching on such an idiotic thing. It's not like she was going to die, Marian knew better than attack someone when she was around.

"Yeah, it's important (Did Raven just raise her voice? Wow, never thought that would happen)" replied Karina, who was generally surprised by such a thing.

**"No, I know it isn't important, just don't take Evelyn with you!" **whispered Sofia turning her head away with anger and fear, and this is what you call a phobia, especially if she was saying to take her sister and leave her here.

"Just come on," spoke Raven pulling on the back of her oddly designed dress, moving her foreword bit by bit, Raven was strong, but Sofia was putting all her weight behind her. She really disliked going anywhere that evolved needles they just looked menacing.

"Either you corporate, or I'll roast you," mumbled Raven staring at Sofia with her unemotional eyes, filled with ice, and when her eyes are filled with that cold look, watch out. Even though she would never hurt her friends, if it meant motivating someone, then a little threat here and there can't hurt.

Now the two were engaged in the ultimate showdown, a staring contest between the cold and calm redhead, and the opposite speaking, and overreacting purple haired girl. The scene takes turns from switching from Sofia's scared face to Raven's cold, non-emotional and somewhat scary one. After switching from the faces a good few times and a little "Ahh," noises from Sofia, the end may never be in sight. After a few minutes of the staring contest, along with Karina saying, "Make up your mind, your wasting time (I could be sleeping)" with a broad expression on her face, she really didn't care who won, as long as they where going to continue the work, that was all that should matter.

"Fine, you **don't lose**," mumbled Sofia, letting her head drop in defeat, she wouldn't be able to defeat Raven even if she had a super rare card that turned her into the magical girl Sofia, dressed in a frilly outfit, not made by her sister. Granted, she wouldn't want to fight her in the first place.

"Good, I'm glad you listened," spoke Raven with her eyes closed, but opened them a tiny bit and were slanted a bit and spoke in a dark tone, "I was afraid that I was going to burn you, and I wouldn't want to do such a thing, it would be rather painful."

"Huh?" asked Sofia while backing away from Raven, who had either been replaced by an alien, or was showing her true colors, which was highly unlikely. She was never menacing to anyone, granted she was frightening at times, but not menacing.

"Wow, (Raven's scary when she's mad! Or is she just annoyed?)" spoke Karina while watching the ordeal from afar, good thing she wasn't the victim, it didn't look like a fun way to bite the dust.

"Wow, Raven's gone nuts today, huh?" asked a female voice from somewhere behind them and in which surprised them all.

"Huh?" said the three girls at the same time, turning their head to see Evelyn sitting behind the, munching on an apple like a squirrel. Somehow she managed to open the large doors without alerting them, and it appeared she was having a great time watching them, after all, a show staring these three where rather fun after all.

"Don't kill my sister please Raven, I need her for trying on my outfits," mumbled the older purple haired girl, granted this was fun to watch due to the different attitude Raven was giving off, but she didn't feel like becoming an only child, it wouldn't be as fun having no one to play with.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill her," replied Raven turning her head away from her, well, she wasn't planning to, but the genes sometimes causes a person to act a little strange.

"Alright. Anyhow, do you guys want to try on any ou-" before Evelyn could even finish her word, Sofia picked up on it like a wolf with her ears predicating the outcome of the sentence, grabbed the two girls by the back of their clothing, and ran as fast as she could. Guess she's more afraid of her sister and her clothes than Marian, well, maybe.

"Ahh, off she goes," mumbled Evelyn as her sister ran off, while continuing her munching of the apple, "Too bad."

"Although," she began while turning her head upwards to look up at the sky, "I wonder, if something happened to Micah because I asked him to catch a fish, than will I, the one who asked him to do it, have the same Fate fall upon me?" was what she mumbled, hopefully he was perfectly fine and this strange investigation was nothing more than Raven overreacting to nothing. She doesn't want to feel responsible for being the ones who turned this simple life upside down. That, and, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, Micah. Especially because of my request all over a fish. For, that would truly happen if this Fate would come to pass?"

Could the Fate of this world have been engulfed in the cycle of destruction? If so, then what lies in store for the characters caught in the rift? Will this storm destroy the life that they know as normal, and just how will this affect this world?

I feel…strange? I opened my eyes after being trapped in the solemn abyss for who knows how long. Just where I'm I? Could all of that have been a dream? No, it couldn't be! Could it? No, that pain that I felt certainly wasn't some type of illusion made thanks to my mind, it isn't capable too produce such a dismal image.

I look down with my eyes to see wooden flooring, but not the flooring of my house that I know so well. I try to move my body, but I can't. Why? Why I'm I tied up for? Why are my hands tied together with this rope? Why does this tainted rope bind my legs? I really should have believed Rusk, who knew he could ever be right? I guess I really need to listen to people more often. Though, even if I listened to his some how dead on accusation, I probably still be in this very same situation. Isn't that right, Fate?

I scan my scene I have been entrapped in. The place where I'm held is dark, like the eternal abyss, the hellish nightmare I couldn't escape, with the curtains closed, and is being bonded together with something else to keep all possible light out, but light continued to seep through in tiny cracks. So, it must be morning, probably the middle of the day, based on the amount of sunlight seeping through. Then, has someone, or even anyone even noticed that I'm missing? It wouldn't be all that surprising though, after all, all they do see me as, as a person that does work for them. For, I always end up doing something for someone else, but in turn, does anyone ever truly help me? They view me as just a pawn in their life, a piece that can be controlled, a piece that can't even speak its mind. A mindless, useless, pointless marionette, isn't that what they view me as? No, they would want to help, and that don't view me, as a marionette where they can pull the strings I know they wouldn't think, for they are still my friends, aren't they? Then, why I'm I bound by such things?

_"Or they found out your secret, your true self, you know how humans are, they control what they can, and when it's gone, they hold no empathy,"_ I hear a voice inside my head, and the tone in which that voice used so dark, but so familiar.

What I'm I thinking? Even if someone would find out I'm a half-breed, they wouldn't kidnap me in the middle of the night, would they? They aren't cold-hearted beasts that would attack me, without any type of remorse, right?

_"Who knows? That old man seems to really hate monsters, right? Not only him, but also a lot of people do ask you to defeat and beat the living hell into those things, right? They have no remorse for the monsters that you beat. They could care less if they were sent back to the Forest of Beginnings, or if you actually killed them with weapons that don't have the ability to send them back. They wouldn't care if you spilled the blood of the inferior creatures in which they deem as a "monster." They're too blind by their hatred and malice towards monsters to see the real malice that are carried in the hearts of humans, and of course, other humanoid creatures that is,"_ I hear the voice in my head again, what's wrong with me? Why would I even think something like this…unless it _isn't_ me speaking, but then, who?

I mean, Wells does have a dislike of monsters, but that's because some monsters are evil, and unrelenting to humans. And the others, they just want them to go so they stop getting in their way. It isn't like they truly hate them, they just don't like them getting in their way, for they view them as a nuisance. The monsters often block people from going on cretin paths, and they need me to get rid of them, for I can fight. It's not like they want them hurt or dead, they just don't want them around.

_"Well, if you aren't here because you're a half-breed, then what other reason do you think you're here? Maybe you're here for being too friendly with the ladies!"_ I swear that the hit I received must have done something to my brain. Or at least, that's what I'm hoping for.

I…I don't know why anyone would want to do this too me. Maybe someone from my past is behind this? I know none of my friends would do this, for friends don't hurt friends, and none of mine are willing to do such a thing!

"_Are you sure? Are you sure they are really your friends? How can they be your friends if they only accept half of you, the part that is human? They don't even know the part of you that is a monster, and this half is just as important as the other half, for both of those half's create who you, who we are."_

"Of course they are my friends and none of my friends would do this or truly hate me!" I shouted aloud, clenching my bonded fist, while shutting my eyes and clenching my teeth together. I don't know why I would ever think this, but it is true. Even if I don't want to admit it, I know that they only know _this_ half, and not the _other_ half. The part of me, which they accept into their lives, is human, but they don't even know the monster, which is also me. For in there terms aren't all wild monster nothing more then a beast, that don't hold a heart and are life threatening? That monster is I too, but would they want to accept something they hate, even if it is still me? They did accept a mermaid, a dwarf, and an elf after all, but what about a monster?

_"My I remind you, people are hypercritical fools, they may accept them for they are full bloods, and I'm pretty sure they aren't that life threatening. People hate what is different, but they despise what is neither for it has no true place in this world. And besides, monsters are "dangerous", and so, that is what you are, even if you don't show it. For those "malicious creatures" blood runs straight along with your human blood, you still have accursed blood, so they will still deem you a monster, right?" _

A can't understand why, of all times I have to question my resoning! This isn't the time, I know that I can trust the people here, they accepted me. Any other village could or would have forsaken my exitence, but not the people here, they accepted me for what I am…or just what they saw on the outside…no they don't have to know the other half for me to live here, but still I… "Damn it all," I don't want to lie to myself, but Shara saved me as a monster then maybe…but that was only one person, how would I know the thoughts of all the other residents…I hate this…damn it…damn it…"Damn this all to hell."

"Well, it looks like your awake. You've been out for some time," spoke the voice of my capture, who pulled me out of my internal thoughts, which are currently screwing with my mind.

"Who are you, and why in the world I'm I tied up for!" I yell, I can put these thoughts on hold for the moment, for right now, all that matter to me is finding out just what is going on! That, and getting out of here…alive…

"Who am I? You know me, you know me very well," was what came out of the mouth of this pain in the ass who thought it would be fun to attack me in the middle of the night! Wait, when did I start to swear this much?

"What?" I ask, just how do I know who this person is? Wait, the voice, I can tell it's female. Then, which girl would kidnap me, or, should I say, which one _wouldn't_ try to kidnap me? Granted, some of the girls would do it for the fun of using me for their own benefit, but who would go to these lengths just to get their hands on me of all people? I may be the main character, but come on! I have enough problems at the moment, though I got myself into them myself, but still…

"Just why are you doing this too me for?" I asked, pondering just what this whole thing is about. What could I do to actually make someone want to take revenge on me? I haven't done anything worthy of this type of punishment! I mean, if it was a jealous guy (Carlos perhaps?) who was ticked at me for being good friends with a lot of the girls, I can see someone doing this to me, but a girl?

_"You do know chicks can be even worse at times than guys at times, right?" _I hear the voice in my head say in a playful tone…wait, you find this funny!

"Why? Hehehe, simple really, it's because you didn't listen to me. I told you to do a task, a really simple one, but no. You wouldn't be here if you did what I said," explained the girl before me, from the lack of light, I couldn't really make out the person, but what I could make out was that her posture seemed normal.

"Now, it's time for your punishment game, Micah," spoke the villain in a mischievous tone while pulling something out of her pocket, "Oh, and I didn't mean to knock you out for so long, okay? I just put too much force into the hit, and I didn't mean to make you cough up blood, which probably hurt a lot. I'll make it up too you later, alright?"

Okay, what's up with the apology? Didn't the person kidnap me out of spite, and really shouldn't really be caring about me? I hope this isn't over something really stupid, but this is my life after all, and things always happen for idiotic reasons. What does she mean by making it up later anyhow? Wait a second, what is that she's pulling out? It has a cap, and now she's removing the cap, it with a little sound. It then appeared to be something…pointy? You…you gotta be kidding me right now, right Fate?

"No…no…it, it can't be," I spoke in a frighten tone; with my eyes wavering in fear, it can't be something like that, now can it?

"A…needle? A…syringe?" I muttered to my self, feeling the fear moving through out my body, my small body shaking; my face was losing its color. Was this person going to give me some strange drug? But wasn't she just saying sorry for hitting me too hard, and was going to make it up too me some other time? Why say that if your going to do who knows what too me!  
_"Well, you certainly have some great friends, especially the bipolar nut job here, and this is why it's better living with monsters, at least we don't try to kill each other…most of the time, well, only over territory and chicks,"_ spoke the annoying voice inside my head, and it was right. One minute nice, and the next a crazy bipolar nutcase? What types of people live here anyway? Ones that belong locked up? I swear if I get out of here alive I'm so leaving this place, why would anyone want to stay in this crazy place? Even if it's my home, it's better to be able to leave alive then suffer, but then about _her_?

"Come on, it's not that bad, this is just a simple punishment game, and it's not like it's going to kill you!" speaks the voice as she approached me, I could feel my blood go cold with every step she took, and it's over for me, isn't it?

"…"

"…"

"…uhh,"

"S-s-top! P-p-please!"

"…"

"Gahhhhhhhh!"

"_Is this what is called Fate? If so, why does this happen to me? What have I done to the people, have I not help and protect this land? Then tell me why must I suffer, or is this how all people act?"_ was what Micah thought right before he screamed.

"_No, this is how humanoids are. This is what these bloodthirsty creatures do to one another, the Fate that speaks truth, and that is what you see and feel," _was what the voice in his mind said, perhaps this voice was right about humans, how could they treat me like this? Maybe it would be best to listen to this Fate and his own mind, or if it was even his own… 

"_I guess that quote was right, _"_Friends. Those companions you speak of are only friends during those fun, yet unimportant times. When painful times come, they won't be your ally," just like none are my ally now."_

_Men are not prisoners of Fate, but only prisoners of their own minds. _

_- Franklin Roosevelt_

Preview of the next chapter:

The girls are drawing close on their suspect, or at least they think they are. Just who is it, and what does Fate have in store for the people dancing in the palm of the witch's hand? Will they start to turn against one another, or will the people stay by each other's side? And what is going through Micah's head, why do people think he's dead, and why is this sense of doubt filling within him? Just what is happening to his mind?

**Well, that's finally done, and thank you for reading. I probably went through this chapter like four times, and I still feel something is missing. If the characters seem OC I apologize, but to make the story entertaining, things must be changed around, and there is only so much that can be done with the basic characterization in these games. Also, it seems to get a little more serious, and I'm having fun tormenting Micah, and using Fate as well, hopefully people won't hate it, I think it makes things more interesting. For what is a comedy without it's serious moments? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed and review! I hope I didn't kill it, though; I feel like I should just scrap it or something and do something else…**


End file.
